I'm Yours and You're Mine
by RRHSram11
Summary: Jayden and Emily love each other and they are each others forever. Rated T just to be safe and just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Yours and You're Mine**

**This is my first, so please don't be harsh. I love JEMILY! Please enjoy!**

**Please review and not hate. This takes place the evening of the episode "Strange case of the munchies." Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was night, and everyone was inside playing a board game. It had been a long day of fighting that nighlok that shot dirt at people.

Emily was outside sitting on the bench, just looking up at the night sky. She was thinking about how she had shown everyone that she was tough, when she defeated the nighlok that caused extreme hunger and thirst. Some of the other told her that she was too nice and not tough enough.

The only person who didn't doubt her was Jayden. He complimented her saying that she was doing great and that she is tough.

Emily has loved Jayden since the day he rode up on his white horse like prince charming.

While Emily was thinking, Jayden saw her sitting by herself. He was thinking about how great she is, how tough she, and how loving, sweet, kind, and beautiful she is. Jayden has loved Emily since the day they met.

After thinking, he walked towards Emily and sat next to her on the bench.

**What will happen next.**

**I hope you guys like this so far. Again, this is my first and I hope you guys send awesome reviews. The next chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Lol :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I'm still trying to figure out how to add a new chapter. **

**I want to say a SPECIAL thanks to:**

**Libba the Amazing-**** You are my fave author and you send awesome reviews. I can't wait to read more of what you put up of Jemily!**

**jg13145- ****Thanks for the nice review. Jemily together, Jemily forever.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this. I appreciate it. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you out here by yourself, Em?"said Jayden.

"Just thinking about today, I was trying to show everybody that I was tough. Some of the others said I wasn't tough enough. It made me feel a bit upset." said Emily.

"Em, you are tough and I would never doubt you. Don't let anybody try to put you down. You are tough and I know it." said Jayden.

"Thanks Jay." said Emily. Jayden would never doubt her. He believed in her and supported her, no matter what.

"Em, I think you are a beautiful, sweet, funny, bubbly, kind person." said Jayden.

Emily blushing said "Thanks Jay. I think that you are funny, handsome, strong, sweet determined person." She smiled and continued blushing.

Jayden turned a deep red, because she so sweet and he loves her, said "Thanks Em."

They looked up at the starry night sky. It was very beautiful and romantic.

"The sky is beautiful." said Emily. "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." said Jayden .

He reached and held Emily's hand. They turned and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in and kissed. They shared a sweet, romantic kiss under the night sky. They stopped for a moment, "I love you Em."said Jayden, "I love you Jay." said Emily. Then they both started to kiss again.

They had been waiting to show and tell each other that they love each other. They slowly pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing." said Emily with a smile on her face.

"You are amazing." said Jayden with a smile on his face as well.

"Tomorrow, after training, do you want to go to the movies?" he said. "Yes, I would love to." said Emily with excitement in her voice. They shared a small kiss.

"Let's go inside and make sure the others aren't sending out a search party for us." said Jayden with a bit of a chuckle. Emily giggled, because knowing the others, especially Kevin; he would think a nighlok kidnapped them or they ran off.

They both got up from the bench and walked hand-in-hand back into the house. When they got inside, they expected to see everyone still up playing, but apparently not. Only Mia and Kevin were there, snuggled up watching a movie.

They said to them "Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight" said Mia and Kevin not taking their eyes off the movie and each other. They didn't know what Jayden and Emily were doing, but they would ask later.

Jayden and Emily walked down the hall to their rooms. "Well tonight has been magnificent, because of you Mr. Handsome." said Emily with a teasing smile on his face. "It has been a goodnight, because of you, the most gorgeous person in the world." said Jayden.

"Goodnight Jay" "Goodnight Em" they said. Before they went, they shared a goodnight kiss. As they went into their rooms to go to sleep, they had huge smiles on their faces. That night, they went to sleep happy and dreamt of each other. They couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**That is the end of Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. '_Next: Chapter 3 of "I'm Yours and You're Mine" ' _Remember to please review and I will update soon. Thanks for reading this. JEMILY TOGETHER, JEMILY FOREVER! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter three. Please review and hope you like it. **

**CHAPTER 3**

*GAP SENSOR*

Everyone runs in and gathers around Mentor Ji.

"The nighlok is downtown near Coral St., hurry and go." said Ji

"Lets go guys." said Jayden. They all morphed as they ran out the door.

*Downtown*

"I love the sound of torture in the morning." said the nighlok called Drexler. He was a brown nighlok, with horn on his head, claws for hands, and loved to hurt people. Just like every other nighlok. People were running around screaming, trying to avoid getting hit by his laser blasts coming from his eyes.

"That's enough of your nonsense, nighlok." said Jayden running up to the scene of the disturbance.

"Well, well, if it isn't the puny samurai rangers. Did you come to try to stop me, because it aint gonna happen."said Drexler shooting laser blasts at the rangers. All of the rangers jumped and dodged his blasts. They started to attack Drexler.

"Moogers, come out, come out, wherever you are."he said with an evil laugh. Just then a group of moogers came out from a gap.

"Let's get them guys."said Jayden as they all jumped into battle.

Everyone was fighting their own group of moogers.

"You moogers are like pests. You need to be exterminated." said Emily as she got out her Earth Slicer and chopped down the group of moogers.

Jayden had went after Drexler. Jayden was slashing Drexler with his spin sword. "You're going down nighlok."said Jayden.

"Bring it on ranger."said Drexler as he shot at Jayden. Jayden dodged the shot and slashed Drexler across the chest. "AHHHHH. You pesky ranger you hit me!"

"It's over nighlok."said Jayden. He got out his Fire smasher. "Guys, lend me your discs." as the others threw their discs and they landed in the fire smasher. "You shouldn't have messed with the human world nighlok, because in the end you're defeated." said Jayden. "FIRE!" they all yelled as the nighlok was hit and exploded and gone.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours."said Jayden as they cheered.

*Back at the house*

After they came back from the battle with Drexler, they rested up and got to training. They trained for an hour that afternoon. Jayden and Emily headed inside to change into something for their date.

"Mia, what do think?" said Emily showing Mia what she was going to wear. She wore a yellow sundress with a flower design and swirls and a white small sweater. She wore a pair of red flats. Her hair was clipped back.

"You look fantastic Em. Now, have fun and tell me everything when you come back, ok?"she said.

"Ok Mia" said Emily as she looked in the mirror and walked out of her room.

In the living room, Jayden was waiting for Emily to come out. He was so happy that him and Emily were finally getting to spend time alone, on their date. Jayden wore a red flannel shirt with a black sport coat, dark blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Kevin, tonight me Emily finally get some time alone on our date."said Jayden

"I know what you mean, with certain someones spying on you guys, you get to go out and have time to yourselves."said Kevin.

"I think I know who those 'certain someones' are."said Jayden chuckling at the fact that two other rangers, one being his best friend and the other being obsessed with video games, were in the other room. Probably listening to their conversation.

Just as they finished talking, Jayden heard foot steps. He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Emily walked in smiling. Jayden stood up and walked to Emily.

"You look beautiful Em." said Jayden. He couldn't take his eyes off her, because she took his breath away.

"Thanks Jay. And may I say that you look very handsome yourself."said Emily smiling. She couldn't sop looking at him. He was so handsome and sweet and so loving.

"Shall we go."said Jayden as he offered Emily his arm. "Lets go.'said Emily happily taking Jayden's arm. As they walked out the door. Going on their date.

**Well, that is chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. I am not good at fight scenes, but I did my best. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading and following. Chapter 4 is coming up next. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4. I hope you like it and please review. I have a real cool idea, if any of you review, answer this question: How do you like the story so far? Thanks and please enjoy! Jemily together Jemily forever!**

**Chapter 4**

Jayden and Emily had left the house and going on their date. They had decided since the movie didn't start till 6:30, that they would go to dinner before instead of after.

They were driving to the restaurant. "Where are we going to Jayden?"said Emily curious about where they were going to eat.

"We are going to _Le Magnific_, that French restaurant you said you wanted to try." he said. Emily had mentioned, a while back, that she wanted to go there and Jayden wanted to surprise her by taking her there.

"That is so great! Thanks Jay." said Emily excited as they arrived at the restaurant.

Jayden got down from the car and went to open Emily's door. He offered his hand to Emily and she gladly took it. They walked into the restaurant and it looked like it was off of a movie. There was a magnificent marble water fountain, dim lighting for a romantic atmosphere, and soft romantic music filled the air.

Jayden and Emily were seated at their table. As they ate they talked about their childhoods. Jayden talked about how Antonio was as a little kid. Emily talked about how great Serena is and how she taught her to play flute. They shared stories with each other.

Soft dancing music came on."Emily would like to dance." said Jayden.

"I would be delighted to." said Emily taking Jayden's hand as he led them to the dance floor. Other couples started to dance on the floor.

"I'm really enjoying the night. It is so magical." said Emily as she looked into Jayden's eyes.

"It is and I'm glad we get to share it with each other." said Jayden.

They looked into each other's eyes as they continued dancing. They leaned in and shared a romantic kiss on that dim lit dance floor. After they kissed, they looked at each other, "I love you so much Em. There is no place I'd rather be right now then here with you." said Jayden.

Emily was touched by what he said "I love you so much Jay. There is no one I'd rather be with then you." she said. They shared another kiss and finished up their dance.

After they left the restaurant, they headed for the movies. They were going to see a romantic action movie called _Love Is Our Strength. _It's about a spy couple and they have to fight their enemies, but their love will never be broken.

Jayden and Emily took their seats as the movie was just about to start. They were holding hands while the movie was playing. This was a good movie. Jayden and Emily were enjoying the movie. They watched the movie, but they also made out as well.

The movie was over and they were heading home.

"That was such a good movie. I loved how no matter what the situation was, the couple 's love for each other grew more and stayed strong." said Emily.

"That was good, but the action was good too. When they had to take down that fighter jet with only a shot gun and a few grenades. "said Jayden.

"Tonight has been great overall." said Emily very happy with the night.

"It has been very great." said Jayden who was very happy for tonight.

They arrived back at the house and they stopped just before going in. "Tonight was great. Thanks so much Jay." said Emily. "Tonight was amazing." said Jayden. They walked in hand-in hand to the house. Everyone was in their rooms, except for Kevin and Antonio. Kevin was reading "The art of the Samurai", his favorite book. Antonio was working on upgrading his morpher. "Hey guys, how was your date?" said Kevin.

"It was great." said Emily. "Goodnight guys, don't stay up too late." she said. Jayden chuckled. They walked into the hallway and stopped in front of their rooms. "Goodnight Jay." said Emily "Goodnight Em."said Jayden. They shared a kiss. "I love you." said Jayden. "I love you." said Emily. They went into their rooms.

Mia was up painting her toe nails. "You're back. Tell me everything." she said.

Emily sat down on her bed "It was so romantic. We went to _Le Magnific_ for dinner. We talked and we danced. Then we went to the movies. We watched the movie, but there was some off screen action going on, if you know what I mean." said Emily.

"OMG! That sounds so romantic. I take it there was kissing involved." said Mia being curious.

"Yes and that is all I'm going to tell you." said Emily grabbing her pajamas and heading to the bathroom to change.

"Come on Emily tell me more." said Mia trying to pry all the details out of Emily as she came back from the bathroom.

"Mia, that's all I will tell you. It was such a romantic night." said Emily going to bed.

"I'm so happy for you guys." said Mia going to bed as well.

"Thanks Mia. Goodnight." said Emily.

"Goodnight Em." said Mia.

Jayden and Emily had a night of romance, fun, and each other. They went to sleep happy and with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts. They went to sleep with each other on their minds and in their dreams.

**That is chapter 4. I hope you guys like it. I did my best and please review. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it and please review. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been a little busy. Thanks and please enjoy! Jemily together Jemily forever!**

**Chapter 5**

It was morning, everything was peaceful. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and all was well. Emily woke up, smiling and thinking of how great last night was. Jayden and her had a great time on their date. They laughed, they danced, and they kissed. It was all around wonderful. Emily was happy. She was taken away from her thoughts by the sound of Mia turning in her bed.

Emily got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. After that, she went to the kitchen. Ji was preparing breakfast "Good morning Emily."

"Morning Mentor. Need any help?" she said.

"No, but thanks for asking." said Mentor.

Emily went into the living room and sat at one of the seats. It seemed like she was the only one up, but that was not so. Jayden came into the living room, he quietly crept behind Emily and hugged her.

"Good morning, Em." he said. Emily giggled and looked up at the love of her life.

"Good morning Jay." she said. Jayden sat down next Emily on one of the seats.

"I had a great time last night. Thanks again. You're so sweet." said Emily.

"Nothing makes me happier than spending time with you and seeing you happy." said Jayden. They intertwined their fingers and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Everyone was now beginning to head into the living room. Mia and Kevin came in smiling at each other. They sat down and saw Jayden and Emily were already up before them.

"Good morning guys. I see you had a good night last night." said Kevin with a smile forming on his face.

"Good doesn't describe how amazing it was." said Emily looking at Jayden with a bright smile.

"Last night was indescribable." said Jayden staring back at Emily with a bright smile.

"Breakfast is ready rangers." said Ji. Mia and Kevin went into the kitchen. Jayden and Emily went after them.

They sat down at the table. Emily sat by Jayden. Everyone began eating, and soon talking. Jayden and Emily were holding hands under the table. They would look over at each other and smile.

"Breakfast was yummy Mentor." said Emily.

"Thank you. After breakfast, you have training rangers. Today you will be paired up. Mia and Kevin, Mike and Antonio, Jayden and Emily." said Ji.

"Ok Mentor." they all said.

After breakfast, everyone changed into their training uniforms. Jayden and Emily trained indoors, while everyone else trained in the outdoor area. Mentor was observing outside. Mia and Kevin were sparring. So far, Mia was going for a hit, but Kevin quickly dodged it. He went for an opportunity to strike, but Mia ducked and hit Kevin in the back of his knees. He fell on his back. He was truly impressed with Mia's skills.

He got up "That was great Mia, you are truly a great fighter." said Kevin with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Kevin. Sparring with you challenges me." said Mia returning the smile. "

"Both of you did a great job." said Mentor Ji. They sat down and watched as Antonio kicked Mikes butt.

"What am I going to with those two." said Mentor Ji. Kevin and Mia quietly laughed as the ongoing battle between the two goofing around rangers.

Inside, Jayden and Emily were sparring away. Emily was going for the hit, but Jayden dodged it. Jayden went for an attack, but Emily dodged it with grace.

"You are doing great Emily." said Jayden as they circled each other, with a kendo stick in their hands.

"Thanks Jay." said Emily grinning. Emily went for a strike and Jayden did a back flip to dodge. Then Jayden went for another attack, Emily jumped and dodged his attack as well. Emily surprised Jayden with a sweep kick. Jayden land on his back, on the floor.

"Are you ok Jayden?" said Emily with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Em." said Jayden smiling at her.

She stuck out her hand and Jayden took it. Jayden pulled Emily down. She land right on top of him.

Jayden wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. "You did amazing Em. You are an excellent fighter." said Jayden smiling.

"You make me stronger. You make me a fighter." said Emily wrapping her arms around his neck. They leaned in and kissed.

Everyone except Mentor Ji came in.

"You guys need a room." said Antonio snickering as a saw Jayden and Emily wrapped in each other's arms. The others snickered as well. They all knew that Jayden and Emily were together.

"Shut up Antonio." said Jayden and Emily jokingly. Jayden and Emily got up from the floor and walked to their rooms to go change out of their uniforms.

"You guys leave them alone. Once you guys get girlfriends we'll see who is teasing" said Mia as she walked into the kitchen.

"You guys better listen to her. I don't want to be in the middle of it." said Kevin going to the kitchen.

That afternoon

*GAP SENSOR*

"Rangers, the nighlok is at the riverside park. Hurry and go." said Mentor Ji.

"Let's go guys." said Jayden. They morphed as they ran out the gates.

*RIVERSIDE PARK*

People were running away from the nighlok's destruction.

"That's right humans keep crying. Your tears will fill the Sanzu." said Tinzler the nighlok causing all the devastation.

"Stop right there nighlok." said Jayden and the others in uniform.

"Oh my gosh, it's the power rangers. Whatever shall I do?" said Tinzler mocking them. "Oh yeah this. Oh MOOGERS." Out came a group of moogers.

"Let's get them." said Jayden.

"Right." said everyone as they attacked.

The rangers were fighting off all the moogers.

"These moogers need to be taught a lesson in manners" said Emily as she sliced down her group of moogers.

"You moogers want a taste of my fire smasher." said Jayden as he got out his fire smasher and slashed the moogers down. "Now it's your turn nighlok."

"Let's fight." said Tinzler. Jayden was slashing the nighlok and dodging attacks.

Everyone had finished with their moogers and went over to where the nighlok was. Jayden struck the nighlok and the nighlok fell back.

"You're done nighlok." said Jayden as he made is final attack on Tinzler.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Tinzler as he blew up. Moments later, he went mega.

"Two times is the charms rangers. Hahahaha." laughed Tinzler.

"Ready." said Jayden

"Ready." said everyone

The rangers went mega mode and began their final battle with this menacing nighlok. "Samurai megazord, we are united." said the rangers in unison.

"Try to get me rangers." said Tinzler.

"Let's finish him once and for all." said Jayden as the Megazord charged at the mega monster. Moogers were summoned and the rangers took them out. Then the rangers fought the nighlok.

"No more hiding behind your moogers nighlok." said Jayden as they all charged at the nighlok. The sliced and diced the nighlok and then they delivered the final blow.

"It's over nighlok." said Jayden.

"FINAL STRIKE!" yelled all the rangers.

"Pesky rangers. AHHHHHH!" yelled Tinzler as he blew up.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours." said Jayden as the team cheered on in excitement.

On their way back to the house.

"You did so amazing Jayden. You kicked that nighlok's butt." said Emily excited as Jayden and her walked hand-in-hand.

"You did amazing Em. You chopped those moogers down to size." said Jayden smiling at Emily.

They were passing by a flower stand. "Emily, close your eyes." said Jayden as he ran to the stand and bought a red rose and yellow rose for Emily.

"Ok, Jay." said Emily curious about what he was doing.

Jayden returned to Emily's side "Open your eyes." said Jayden as he handed Emily the roses.

"Jayden, they're beautiful. Thank you so much." said Emily with such happiness.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." said Jayden smiling.

"I love them. And I love you Jay." said Emily.

"I love you so much Em." said Jayden smiling. They leaned in and kissed. The sun was setting and they shared a loving kiss.

The others noticed and couldn't stop watching.

"You guys give them some privacy." said Mia trying to get Goldy locks the gold ranger and the game-obsessed ranger away to leave them alone. They started walking again.

Jayden and Emily shared a sweet kiss. "I love moments like this." said Emily.

"I love all the moments with you." said Jayden as they walked back to the house.

**I hope you liked it. I did my best. Thanks to all of you for the good reviews and thanks to the followers. Chapter 6 will be up soon. Review please. LOL. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been loaded with work, but I would never forget about the story. I want to thank all of you for your awesome reviews. Special thanks to LIBBA THE AMAZING, IndianaForever2314, emilyjaydenlove4ever. Here is chapter 6 and most you are probably thinking "Finally!" LOL. Review and thanks. **

**CHAPTER 6**

*SANZU RIVER*

The Sanzu River was violently crashing back and forth against the Master Xandred's boat. Thunder crackling, lightning striking, and the master's temper causing all the destructive weather.

"Ooh aah ooh, Master pleases calm down." pleaded Octaroo as he watched Master Xandred stomp around angrily.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down, when those pesky rangers have me sealed down here! "said Xandred as he rocked the boat back and forth with such rage and fury. He kicked over the empty medicine bottles and scared his little tentacle servant.

"I know that you are upset about them defeating another nighlok, but I have a plan." said Octaroo.

"What is it! Ugh! my head. Servants more medicine!" said Xandred as his moogers came and obediently gave their master the medicine to soothe his headache.

"I've been watching the red ranger and he and the yellow ranger are together. They love each other. So, we kidnap the yellow ranger and he will be completely devastated. That will give you much needed power, but of course he'll fight to get her back. So, come to save her and you can end him then." said Octaroo.

"Do it. The more the red ranger suffers, the closer I am to full power again." said Xandred.

"We have to wait for the right moment to strike, which should be soon." said Octaroo.

"Good. Get what you need to fulfill your plan." said Xandred. Suddenly another pain struck the master."UGH! MORED MEDICINE!" said Xandred as a threw an empty bottle of medicine across the room and it shattered.

*BACK AT THE MANSION*

Jayden and Emily had been together for 5 months and everything was terrific. The rangers had been planning something special for Emily, because her birthday was tomorrow. In the living room Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, and Antonio discussed further what the plan was.

"Ji said that there shouldn't be any disturbances for the next 4 days, so we're good to go." said Kevin.

"So I already booked the rooms in Malibu, set up the reservations for dinner, and now all that's left is to finish packing and to surprise Emily." said Jayden.

"A few days of relaxation and Emily's birthday should be fun. So how do we get Emily there without her knowing what we are doing?"said Mia happily.

"Yeah, we can't just say 'Get in the car' or 'We have a surprise for your birthday'. Amigos, it has to be good." said Antonio a little nervous.

"I already got that covered. So we'll leave sometime in the late afternoon. I'm taking Emily out in the morning, which should give you guys time to finish up. We'll tell her we're going for a drive and going to dinner. When we get to the resort, we'll check in and surprise her at dinner." said Jayden.

"That sounds like a plan." said Kevin.

"Ok, right now Emily and I are going to go for a little walk. See ya guys later. Remember, no one say anything to Emily. No hints, no slip ups, this has to be completely secret. That means you Mike, because sometimes you just can't stop talking." said Jayden.

"Hey, I don't always let things slip." said Mike offended and amused.

"Really?" said everyone looking at Mike with disbelief on their faces.

"Ok, maybe I do, but not this time. Promise." said Mike

"Got to go, later guys." said Jayden as he left the meeting area to go meet Emily.

"After they come back, Emily and I will go shopping, but she won't know what for. I'm going to finish packing, you guys should be doing the same." said Mia as she left to her and Emily's room.

"Guys lets finish packing. Act normal and don't give anything away ok?" said Kevin with a serious look on his face.

"Yes sir, commander Kevin." said Mike jokingly. Kevin gave Mike a look. "Just kidding Kev. Lets guys. Vacation here we come!" he said loudly.

"MIKE! Keep it down." said Kevin and Antonio.

"Oops. Sorry." Mike said whispering.

Everyone left the room to finish packing and continuing on with their daily tasks.

*Jayden and Emily*

Emily was sitting on the bench in the garden, playing her flute. It was such a nice day, everyday should be like this. Tomorrow was her birthday and she was so happy. She felt lucky to spend it with the love of her life and her friends. As she continued to think, Jayden came outside. He walked up to Emily and smiled as he saw his girlfriend. He felt so lucky to have her and he knew that tomorrow would be a good day.

"Hey Em." said Jayden wrapping his arms around Emily.

"Hey Jay." said Emily as she turned around in his arms, and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Ready to go?" said Jayden

"Yeah." said Emily with happiness. Jayden offered his hand to Emily and she gladly accepted it. They walked out of the gates of the house, holding hands. They took their walk through a small meadow, not too far from the mansion. They got to the top of a hill covered in flowers. The sun would begin to set soon. They sat on the hill, admiring the beautiful scenery.

"Are ready for your birthday Em?" said Jayden smiling and thinking about how tomorrow would be a great day.

"Yeah, as long as I have you and our friends, it'll be great." said Emily smiling. Jayden wrapped his arms around Emily and she leaned into his embrace.

"I love you so much Em." said Jayden looking down at his girlfriend.

" I love you so much Jay." said Emily as she looked up to Jayden and they kissed. The sun was setting and everything felt so good. Kissing at sunset is so romantic and is so happy.

When Jayden and Emily returned from their walk, it was getting dark, but there was still enough light out to see. As they got inside, they saw everyone sitting down for dinner.

"Hello Jayden and Emily. You made it just in time for dinner." said Ji.

"What's for dinner Mentor?" said Emily as she and Jayden sat down in the seats next to each other.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, salad, and pudding for dessert." said Ji as he put the food on the table. Ji already knew the plan for Emily's birthday. He decided to let the rangers go and he would stay and at home. He wanted his rangers to relax a little.

Everyone got their dinner and enjoyed it. They talked about their days and just regular stuff. When dinner was over and everyone let their food digest, everyone headed off to bed. Earlier, when Jayden and Emily went for their walk, the others finished packing and getting ready for the trip. Tomorrow, they would have to just load up and go.

"Goodnight Jay." said Emily as Jayden and her went to their rooms.

"Goodnight Em. I love you." said Jayden smiling.

"I love you too Jay." said Emily as they leaned in and kissed. They didn't want to stop kissing, but knew they had to get some sleep. They both went into their rooms and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was going to be very awesome.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Jayden and Emily were up and eating breakfast.

"So in the afternoon, we're going for a drive and then dinner. So what does my birthday girl want to do now?" said Jayden smiling at Emily.

"Let's see. How about we go to the mall and shop a little. Mia told me we haven't been shopping in a little while. For the rest of the day we'll just have fun. Go with the flow." said Emily smiling.

"Sounds like a plan." said Jayden.

As they continued to eat breakfast, the other rangers came in and joined. Everyone ate breakfast, and afterwards got ready to go.

The rangers headed to the Coral Bay mall for a little shopping. Emily grabbed Jayden's hand and Mia grabbed Kevin's hand and they towed them to all of the stores. Emily and Mia bought stuff and little did Emily know was that some of the stuff was for her surprise. As the girls and their boyfriends shopped, Antonio and Mike were in the food court, chowing down on corn dogs and pizza. Those two are like bottomless pits. All morning they shopped and hung out at the mall. Afterwards, they stopped off for ice cream on the way home. They all enjoyed their ice cream as they walked into the mansion.

"This morning was so much fun. Thanks guys." said Emily as they sat inside the mansion.

"You deserve it. Your birthday is not over yet. We still have the drive and dinner." said Jayden.

"Today is your day and we're all glad you're enjoying it." said Mia

Emily left the room for a moment and all the rangers talked quickly.

"Ok, when Emily comes back, I'll distract her, while you guys load up the rest of the car. After that, we'll be ready to head out." said Jayden.

"Ok." said everybody.

Emily re-entered the room and everyone went quiet.

"Emily, want to go sit out in the garden for a little? Get some fresh air." said Jayden. The others knew that this is where the plan was coming into action.

"Yeah, I'd love to. It's such a nice day." said Emily as she and Jayden got up, walked outside holding hands.

"Ok guys lets load up. We don't have much time." said Mia. They got the luggage and were loading it into the SUV. Meanwhile, Jayden and Emily sat on the bench enjoying the lovely day.

"It's so nice today." said Emily as she was in Jayden's arms.

"It is. Ready to go for the drive?" said Jayden as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

"Yeah, let's go." said Emily as she they got up and headed to the front of the house. Luckily the others were done loading the luggage when Jayden and Emily walked out of the house.

"Read guys?" said Mia smiling a very excited smile.

"Yeah, now let's get in and go." said Jayden leading Emily to the passenger side. He opened the door and helped her in. Everyone hopped into the back seats; Jayden got into the driver's seat and started to leave the house. Mentor was outside waving goodbye to them.

They drove for about an hour and a half and they would be at the resort soon. All the rangers talked the whole ride. Emily still didn't know about the surprise. As they continued to talk, they arrived at the resort. It was so beautiful, it was located right on the beach shore. Everyone looked out the windows in awe of how beautiful the resort was.

"Wow. Where are we?" said Emily.

"It's a surprise Em." said Jayden as he pulled up to the front of the resort.

Everyone got down and headed into the lobby to check-in.

At the concierges' desk, a short brunette lady checked them in.

"Hello and welcome to the Four Seasons Resort." said the lady being friendly and polite.

"Hello, we're checking in. Jayden Shiba." said Jayden as he and Emily were holding hands. Emily was smiling at Jayden with a huge smile. Jayden loved seeing Emily so happy.

"Ahh, here we are. You're suits are ready Mr. Shiba. Here are your key cards and I hope you enjoy your stay. The bellhop has already unloaded your luggage, they'll be taking your stuff up to your rooms." said the lady.

"Thank you." said Jayden as the team walked to the sets of elevators.

"This is so amazing Jayden." said Emily looking up at Jayden with excitement in her eyes.

"I 'm glad you like this. There is still more of your surprise." said Jayden as he and Emily leaned in and kissed. As the elevator came down, they all loaded on and went up to their rooms. Their rooms were on the 11th floor.

"We're here. Thanks bellhop, we got our bags from here." said Jayden as they arrived at their rooms. "Ok, Kevin and Mia you get room 1003. Antonio and Kevin get room 1004. Em, you and I get room 1005. Here are your key cards guys." said Jayden as he grabbed his and Emily's luggage and headed to their room.

Jayden opened the door to their suit and set the luggage inside. Emily was looking around the room and how beautiful it looked. It was huge suit. The living room had a white huge couch and an elegant coffee table. The dining area had a glass table and flower arrangements of roses and orchids. In the bedroom was a huge king sized bed with silk covers and very soft pillows. There was a huge flat screen , a nice antique chest.. The bathroom was elegant with marble counters, huge steam shower, and marble bath. There was a private balcony outside of the master bedroom. It had a small sitting area and a private hot tub/ pool. It was so nice.

Jayden turned and saw Emily standing in the door way in awe. He went up to Emily and kissed her. "Are you surprised so far Em?" said Jayden holding Emily.

"Yes. This is so great." said Emily leaning in for a kiss from her loving boyfriend.

"I'm glad." said Jayden as he picked up Emily bridal style and continued to kiss. He set her down on the couch and sat next to her.

"We'll relax and in a while comes another part of your birthday surprise." said Jayden holding Emily's hands.

"Thanks so much Jay. This has been such a great birthday." said Emily smiling and on the verge of tears.

"Happy birthday Em. I love you so much and I will never stop." said Jayden sweetly.

"I love you so much Jay." said Emily as she and Jayden began to kiss.

Jayden and Emily enjoyed kissing each other. They love each other so much. They were at a luxurious resort and will enjoy themselves. Next, was the other part of the plan for Emily's birthday.

**I hope you like this chapter. Part of the birthday plan is next. Please review and thanks for all the good comments and reviews everyone. Chapter 7 coming soon. LOL. JEMILY TOGETHER JEMILY FOREVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 7. Now you get to see what part of the surprise comes next. This chapter I may rate as M, because I think that it would be best. So, thanks to all of you for reviewing and reading. Special thanks to: IndianaForever2314, piper rose shiba directioner, Libba the Amazing. Without further a due chapter 7.**

**CHAPTER 7**

After everyone settled into their rooms, they all began to get ready for the evening ahead of them. Everyone, except Emily, knew about the reservations for dinner. It would stay a surprise till they got to the restaurant.

*IN JAYDEN AND EMILY'S SUITE*

Jayden was in the bathroom. He had just finished showering up and was finishing getting dressed for dinner. Jayden walked out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. He looked around for Emily.

"Emily, where are you?" said Jayden calling his girlfriend.

"I'm outside." said Emily as she turned to see Jayden walking out in a very handsome tuxedo. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Wow, you look very handsome Jay." said Emily as she walked up to Jayden and kissed him.

"We're getting ready for the next part of your surprise. Now, there is something in the bathroom for you to wear." said Jayden playfully as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Can I at least get hint of where we're going?" said Emily trying to get some clue as to what was going on.

"Ok. The hint is that it involves you getting ready and the rest is still a surprise." said Jayden joking knowing that Emily was going to try to get more than that out of him.

"Jayden!" said Emily pretending to be shocked but laughing.

"The sooner you get dressed the sooner you'll know the next part." said Jayden and with that Emily went to the bathroom and began getting ready. When she looked around the bathroom, she saw a white garment bag hanging near the shower. Emily opened the bag and saw a very gorgeous dress. It was floor length and was slender. It was yellow and was strapless. There was a beautiful red flower design on the side with swirls made of small diamonds and gems. The dress was so beautiful and with the dress came a pair of yellow heels with small diamond studs along the side. Emily admired the dress and knew that she would get to wear it. Emily showered and slipped into the dress. She looked in the mirror and saw herself in the dress. "Wow" thought Emily. Emily noticed a small box on the counter, she opened it and found a pair of yellow heart earring. She looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom.

While Emily was in the bathroom, Jayden called the other rangers to make sure that they all were ready. Everyone was to meet in the lobby of the resort and head off to dinner. After calling everyone, Jayden took a box out of his luggage and put it in his pocket. A few weeks ago, Jayden had went to go buy Emily a birthday present and he was sure that she would love it.

Jayden sat down on the bed waiting for Emily, when he heard the bathroom door open. Jayden turned and was in awe as he saw his girlfriend in a beautiful dress.

"Emily, you look amazing, beautiful." said Jayden as he stood up and walked over to Emily.

"Thanks Jay. That's very sweet." said Emily smiling and blushing uncontrollably.

"We're meeting the others down stair. You ready to go?" said Jayden as he offered his hand to Emily.

"Let's go." said Emily as she gladly took his hand and Jayden led them out the door. Jayden and Emily got on the elevator and went to the lobby. When they arrived in the lobby all of the rangers were there and dressed up as well.

"You guys look amazing." said Emily as she greeted her friends.

"You look great Emily. Happy birthday!" said Mia excited and happy to see her best friend enjoying herself.

"You look fantastico chica." said Antonio

"Really nice." agreed the others.

"Everyone ready?" said Jayden making sure the keep everything secret.

"Yeah" said everyone in reply. With that they all headed down another hallway in the resort. They arrived at two glass doors that read 'Elegant Rose'. They went inside and were greeted warmly.

"Welcome to Elegant Rose" said the hostess as the rangers walked in.

"Shiba, party of six." said Jayden to the hostess. Emily looked up at Jayden with awe.

"Mr. Shiba your table is ready. Please follow me." said the hostess as she led the rangers their table. When they arrived at the table, Jayden pulled out Emily's chair to seat her. He was truly a kind gentleman. Kevin did the same with Mia and Antonio and Mike sat down by themselves.

"Jayden this is so great." said Emily still in awe and surprised about this evening.

"I want you to have a good time. I think the others want that too." said Jayden as he smiled to Emily and they shared a kiss.

"Awwww." said the other rangers as they watched Jayden and Emily kissing.

"Ok, guys stop being yourselves." said Mia telling everyone to leave the two alone. Everyone went around and ordered what they wanted. The whole evening was relaxing and celebration. Everyone enjoyed their dinner and then next came dessert. Desserts were brought out to the table and a special one for Emily. She was given a small cake for two, that was red velvet with cream cheese icing. On top of the small cake was a candle and words speilling out "Happy Birthday Emily".

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Emily, happy birthday to you." sang everyone to Emily. Emily blew out the candle and everyone applauded and cheered.

"You guys this has been an amazing birthday. Thank you so much." said Emily smiling and tearing up.

"We're all happy that you are happy Emily." said Jayden wiping away the tears the escaped Emily's eyes. Everyone ate their desserts and decided that they would give Emily their gifts when they left.

"Now that we're all done, let's go." said Jayden as he held Emily's hand and led her out of the restaurant. Everyone walked out to a sitting area on the beach. It was already passed sunset, but there was still light out. In this sitting area, there was a fire pit in the center surrounded by six lounging chairs.

"You guys have already done enough for me." said Emily as took her seat next to Jayden.

"We wanted to give you your gifts now and why not now in such a beautiful night." said the others.

"You guys are so nice." said Emily as she appreciated what everyone has done.

"You are the best Emily and you deserve this." said Jayden as he looked to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok, guys present time. I go first." said Mia excited to see how Emily will react to her gift.

"Thanks Mia." said Emily as she took the wrapped gift and began tearing off the wrapping paper. She held a new purse with personalized lettering that spelled 'Emily' on the side. "Wow, it's so cool Mia. Thank you." Emily said as she hugged her best friend.

"I knew you would like it." said Mia with happiness written all over her face. As everyone gave Emily her gifts she was so happy and felt so much happiness from everyone. She received a new flute case with customization, a book on Samurai life style, and a small stuffed animal of a squirrel that was a joke gift. Jayden handed Emily an envelope from her parents.

"It's from your parents and Serena." said Jayden as he watched Emily read the card.

"It says 'To our daughter on her birthday. You make us proud no matter what. Have a special birthday. Love, Mom and Dad' and Serena put 'To my dearest sister. Emily I hope your birthday is full of happiness. You make me so proud. Love, Serena.' That was so sweet." said Emily so happy to hear from her parents and sister.

"Here is my gift to you Em." said Jayden as he handed her the small velvet box. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful Jay." said Emily as she opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a yellow heart diamond with red small diamond stones around it. "I thought you would like it." said Jayden as he helped Emily put the necklace on. "I love Jay. Thank you so much." said Emily as she hugged Jayden and kissed him.

"Thank you everyone. You have made this birthday really special." said Emily to all of them.

"Well, I think we should head up to the rooms, it's getting dark." said Jayden as everyone nodded and headed back to their suites.

"Goodnight guys." said Jayden and Emily as they got to their room.

"Goodnight." said everyone as they went off to their rooms.

Jayden and Emily got inside their room and started kissing. They kept smiling and kissing each other, then they made it to the master bedroom. Emily sat on the bed and took Jayden's jacket off while they continued to kiss. Emily laid back on the bed and Jayden hovered above her continuing kissing. Jayden paused for a moment. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Em?" said Jayden with all the love he has for her in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Emily as they began kissing again and undressing.

"I love you Em, so much." said Jayden as he continued to kiss Emily. He kissed her and started to kiss her neck. Emily began to giggle as the feel of Jayden's lips tickled her neck, but also made her feel good.

"I love you too Jay." said Emily as they continued on with making love to each other.

That night Emily and Jayden had made love to each other. They needed each other and they have each other. They shared something so deep and passionate. From every kiss to every touch, they knew that they love each other and need each other. That night was a night of magic for them. A night of romance and sweet love. After they made love to each other, they collapsed on the bed. Emily laid her head on Jayden's chest and Jayden wrapped his arms around Emily. They fell asleep in each others arms and rested peacefully and happily.

**Well, that was chapter 7. I hope you guys like it. I wanted to show a romantic side of Jemily. That was why I rated it M. Anyways, please review and Chapter 8 will be up soon. Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for all the awesome reviews for chapter 7. Now here is chapter 8. I want to thank all of you. Special thanks to IndianaForever2314, Libba the Amazing, piper rose shiba directioner, and Emilyjayden101. So here is chapter 8. Possible rating of M.**

**CHAPTER 8**

It was morning, the sun was shining, and you could hear the ocean waves splashing on the beach. Jayden and Emily were sound asleep in each other arms. Last night was a magical night for them. They made love to each other and it was amazing. Emily began to stir in Jayden's arms as she woke up. She blinked her eyes and turned her head to see Jayden still asleep. 'Last night was amazing.' though Emily. She laid back down and snuggled closer to Jayden and began to giggle.

Jayden felt Emily stir in his arms and snuggle against his chest. He kept his eyes closed to play the part. He heard Emily giggle and couldn't manage to keep his eyes shut. Jayden opened his eyes and smiled down at Emily.

"Good morning Em." said Jayden as he turned and propped himself up on his elbow so he could see Emily's face.

Emily didn't respond, but instead kept on giggling.

"What's so funny?" said Jayden as he began to wonder why Emily was laughing.

"I'm happy and I can't contain myself." said Emily as she looked into Jayden's eyes.

"Would it have to do with last night?" said Jayden knowing in way, why Emily was so happy.

"Yes. Last night was amazing." said Emily with joy.

"It was amazing. You are amazing." said Jayden as he leaned down and kissed Emily. The feeling of each other kissing made them want to stay where they were forever.

As they were kissing, the phone rang. Neither of them wanted to stop kissing, but they knew who ever was calling would probably not stop. So they stopped kissing and Emily reached over to grab the phone off of the bed side table.

"_Hello." said Emily_

"_Hey Emily." said Mia sounding overly excited._

"_Hey Mia." said Emily as she continued on the phone with her best friend._

"_I was thinking since the guys decided to go for a run in bit, we could have breakfast and possibly shop?" said Mia_

"_Yeah, that sounds fun." said Emily_

"_Ok, so get dressed and we could have breakfast say in one of the rooms. Kevin is already getting dressed and said he'd meet the guys down on the beach in 20 minutes." said Mia_

"_Ok. How about we have breakfast here? I'll tell Jayden that Kevin said." said Emily._

"_Ok Em. When they guys leave, I'll meet you in yours and Jayden's suite." said Mia_

"_Ok, Mia. Sounds like a plan. See you in bit ok." said Emily_

"_Ok, bye." said Mia as the phone was hung up._

Emily hung the phone up and turned to Jayden.

"Who called?" said Jayden

"Mia. She asked if I wanted to have breakfast with her. She also wanted me to tell you that Kevin said to meet at the beach in 20 minutes. He said you guys wanted to go for a run and train or workout." said Emily

"That's right. " said Jayden.

"Well, I think you'd better get dressed. Knowing Kevin, you'll need to be there on time." said Emily as Jayden got up and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

Jayden came out from the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in a muscle shirt, long red shorts, and running shoes.

"I won't be gone long. When I come back I want you to tell me what we should do the rest of the day." said Jayden as he sat down next to Emily on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok. Hurry back soon. I think I already have an idea of what to do." said Emily with a curious look on her face.

"I love you Em." said Jayden as he leaned in and kissed his beloved girlfriend.

"I love you Jay." said Emily as they shared another romantic kiss, before Jayden left.

Jayden had left to meet the guys, and now Emily prepared for the day. She went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. As she was finishing up, she heard a knock at the door. She went to the door and saw Mia on the other side.

"Hey Mia. Come in." said Emily as she gestured for Mia to come into the suite.

"Hey Em. So what shall we eat for breakfast?" said Mia as they walked to the outdoor sitting area.

"I want a tomato and cheese omelet with iced tea. What about you?" said Emily as she looked through the room-service menu.

"I think I'll get a spinach, mushroom, and cheese omelet and orange juice. Do you think we should order up some pastries for later?" said Mia

"Yeah. How about some Danishes? How does cherry, strawberry, and cheese Danishes sound?" said Emily.

"Sounds good." said Mia.

Emily got the phone from inside and called up the restaurant. When she finished ordering, Mia and Emily began to talk.

"So what did you and Kevin do last night?" said Emily as if she knew they did something. But the question was did Mia know what Jayden and Emily did.

"It was so sweet. We got into the room and we sat on the couch and just snuggled. Then we made out and decided to go to the outdoor hot tub. We just had fun, but we didn't do the thing. I mean everything was so romantic, but we both were tired and went to bed." said Mia

"Aw. That's so sweet." said Emily happy for her best friend.

"So what did you and Jayden do last night? I spilled to you so know, your turn." said Mia anxious to know every detail.

"Well, we came into the suite and began kissing. Then the kisses became more deeper and that's when…" said Emily smiling and biting her lip.

"Then?" said Mia wanting to know.

Emily didn't respond. She just kept smiling. It took me a moment to figure out what she meant.

"You did 'it'?" said Mia as Emily nodded her head yes.

"Really?! How was it" said Mia happy for her best friend.

"It was amazing. He was really gentle and caring." said Emily telling Mia.

"That's so sweet. I hope when I'm ready for 'it' that it will be romantic." said Mia as she was excited to hear this news.

"Let's change to a different topic, before anyone hears us." said Emily

"Ok. So what stores should we shop at?" said Mia

"How about the one we passed by yesterday. The one with all the pretty dresses." said Emily

"Oh yeah! Then we'll check out the other shops and then look around." said Mia

"Sounds like a plan." said Emily. A knock came from the door. "That would be breakfast." said Emily as she got up to get the door. Emily came back a moment later followed by the room service people. They put the food in the table and did it look good.

"Thank you.' said Emily as the people left the suite. "This looks really good." said Emily as she sat down and joined Mia in eating breakfast.

"Yeah." said Mia as they ate the food out on the patio on a sunny day.

*WITH THE GUYS*

The guys had been running on the beach for about 20 minutes. It was surely a nice day out. The guys stopped as they finished up their run. Then came conversation.

"So, what'd you guys do last night?" said Antonio as he sat on the sand drinking his bottle of water.

"Mia and I just stayed in our room." said Kevin not telling the guys the details of his evening.

"That's all you did?" said Mike in disbelief of his friend.

"You want to know, here. We sat in the hot tub and talked for a while. After that we went to sleep." said Kevin and that was what had happened. The only thing he didn't mention was the kissing.

"Ok, what about you Jayden? Was last night uneventful?" said Antonio

"Last night Emily and I went into our room and kissed." said Jayden. He couldn't stop smiling and everyone knew something was up.

"Really?" said Antonio not believing a word that was said. He knew something else happened and that was the source of his best friend smiling.

"Ok, we did more than just kiss. If I tell you guys, you have to keep it to yourselves. Got it?" said Jayden making it very clear to them. That was directed especially towards Mike. Everyone knows that if you tell him something, ten seconds later he'll just let it out. They all nodded in agreement.

"We kissed and then it got more intense. We did 'it'." said Jayden as he waited for a reaction or response from his friends.

"You really did it?" said Kevin.

"Yes, ok. Now discussion is over." said Jayden

"Dude congrats. You finally did it." said Mike making it a point to let everyone know.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" said Jayden whispering the warning.

"Oops sorry." said Mike

"Good for you and Emily. I'm pretty sure that she's telling Mia all the details." said Kevin.

"Ok. Now before any of you start asking more questions, let's finish what we're doing." said Jayden.

"Ok. Next we hit the gym." said Kevin as they began to walk towards the resort.

"Yeah, I want to look good so that I can impress all of the ladies on the beach." said Antonio and Mike.

"Something is wrong with you two." said Kevin as he rolled his eyes at the two.

After the guys hit the gym and the girls went shopping, they all met up in their rooms and decided to relax a while.

As Jayden entered his suite, he saw Emily sitting on the couch watching movie. As he moved closer he noticed Emily had been crying.

"What's wrong Em?" said Jayden wondering why she was crying. He took a seat next to Emily and wrapped his arms around her.

"This part of the movie is so sweet, but it's so sad too." said Emily as she continued watching _Titanic_. It was about the part after Jack and Rose made love and now the ship was sinking.

"Hey Em." said Jayden whispering in her ear.

"Yes." said Emily beginning to laugh. Jayden's breath was cool that it was tickling her ear.

"I love you." said Jayden as he put his hand under Emily's chin and turned her head so he could see her face.

"I love you too Jay." said Emily as she and Jayden kissed. They forgot that the movie was on and just continued to kiss. They made each other so happy. The next thing they knew was that they were looking into each other eyes and just admiring each other.

"We'll meet up with the other later. Right now I just want some alone time with you." said Jayden as he held Emily in his arms.

"Ok, but right now I could use a shower." said Emily as she got up and had a playful look on her face. She started walking into the bathroom and Jayden followed her in. They closed the door and joined each other in the shower. They kissed and soon after began to do 'it'. They went from the shower to the bed. This is what they had in mind. Spending their time alone, making love to one another.

"I love you Jay." said Emily out of breath, laying on Jayden's chest.

"I love you Em." said Jayden as he kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep in their arms and just relaxed.

After their romantic time, they got dressed and met up with the others down stairs to lounge on the beach. The sun was shining, the waves were crashing on to the shore, and everything was so peaceful. Tomorrow would be their last day in Malibu, so they decided to make it all fun before they went back home.

*IN THE NETHERWORLD*

Master Xandred had an evil smile creeping upon his face. "Soon we'll capture the yellow ranger and the red ranger will fall. That day I will flood the earth and rule." said Xandred with a creep look on his face.

"Our preparations are almost done Master." said Octaroo.

"Good. Now get me more medicine!" yelled Xandred as another head ache came on. The waves crashed against the boat and thunder BOOMED! The Sanzu river was acting violent and would only get worse.

**So that is chapter 8. I hope you guys like it. Please, please review. I wanted to give you guys more of the romantic side of Jemily. Soon they will have to go back home, but that doesn't change how they feel. So thanks for the reviews and please review. Chapter 9 coming soon to screens near you. Lol! **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated for almost two weeks. Sorry, I had some computer problem and very busy. I hope you can forgive me. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to IndianaForever 2314, Libba the Amazing, and Nurjen08. Thanks again everybody and without further ado, chapter 9. Review, review, review all you Jemily fans, please I beg you. LOL enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Yesterday was the last day of the teams' vacation. Today they would head back home and back to their usual duties. They had packed up and loaded the SUV and hit the road.

"I had such a good time. I wish it didn't have to end." said Emily as she sat in the front seat on the drive home. She didn't want to go home yet. She was enjoying the time she spent with Jayden and her friends. The rest of the team felt the same way, but they knew that they would have to go back.

"I know. But we can still have a good time, even when we're not on vacation." said Jayden as he turned to Emily and reached out and held her hand. Emily turned to Jayden and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, at least we have each other and the team." said Emily turning the mood around. They could still have fun no matter where they were. Being a ranger is important and they all knew that.

The team continued driving and arrived at the Shiba house in the evening. They got down and grabbed their luggage and went inside. When there, they were greeted by Mentor Ji. "Hello rangers, how was your vacation?" said Mentor as he helped carry in some of the luggage. Everyone set the luggage down next to the door.

"It was amazing." said Emily

"It was fun Mentor." said Jayden

"Yeah. Let's do it again." said Antonio

"Awesome" said the others.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves. Now, go settle in and dinner is in 15 minutes." said Mentor as he headed back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Jayden grabbed Emily's and his luggage and carried it to their rooms. When Emily got to her room, she laid on the bed and closed her eyes. Jayden finished putting his luggage in his room and quietly made his way to Emily's room. He saw that her eyes were closed and decided to sneak up on her. He cupped Emily's eyes and Emily moved.

"Now, I wonder who that could be?" said Emily playfully as she knew it was Jayden.

"Here's a hint." said Jayden as he kissed Emily. Emily kissed him back and they enjoyed the romantic kiss. No matter where they were they would always love each other.

Jayden and Emily finished their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "Ready for dinner?" said Jayden as he helped Emily up from her bed.

"Yeah, let's go." said Emily as she and Jayden walked hand in hand to dinner. As they got into the kitchen, Mentor greeted the couple with a cake that read 'Happy Birthday Emily'.

"Since you are back I thought we could have a cake for you." said Mentor with a thoughtful look on his face. He set the cake on the table and lit the candles.

"You shouldn't have." said Emily as Jayden guided her to their seats.

"Ji didn't go on the trip and wanted to extend your birthday out." said Jayden. Emily was touched by everyone. They all cared about her and she knew that. Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday' and Emily continued to smile. Emily blew out the candles and the team applauded and hoorayed. Everyone ate dinner and enjoyed the cake. After the last of the festivities, everyone turned in. Tomorrow they would train and on with their ranger duties.

*THE NEXT DAY*

The team was outside in the training area. Jayden fought Kevin, Emily fought Mia, and Antonio fought Mike. The team was doing well and was doing their best.

*NETHERWORLD*

"Ooh aah ooh, we are ready to go Master." said Octaroo as he informed Xandred that the nighlok and moogers were ready. They were ready to put the plan into action.

"Good. Once we capture the yellow ranger, the red ranger and the rest of those samurai pests will fall apart. I'll rule both the Netherworld and the human world. HAHAHAHAHA" said Xandred with an evil laugh. The boat shook back and forth with the wicked laugh of the evil nighlok lord.

"That will be soon Master." said Octaroo as the moogers and nighlok were sent out to do their evil orders.

*BACK IN THE REAL WORLD*

Suddenly, the Gap sensor went off. Everyone dropped stopped in the middle of the matches and ran inside.

Everyone gathered around Mentor Ji. "It's at Reefside Park and be careful rangers. I have an odd feeling about this." said Ji expressing what he felt about the nighlok.

"Let's go team." said Jayden as the team ran out of the house and morphing in the process.

When they arrived at the location, there were people yelling and running for their lives. Moogers were terrifying the civilians and along with that the nighlok that was in charge of this destruction. His name was Destructor and his name was an understatement of his power.

"That's right weaklings run in fear, because the Destructor is here." said Destructor as he shot out beams through his fingertips.

"Your time is up nighlok." said Jayden as the nighlok turned around to face the rangers.

"Well if it isn't the samurai wannabes. Well I'm just having a little fun, before I take your precious yellow ranger." said Destructor as he glared Emily with a wicked smile. "Master Xandred has plans for you."

"You're not touching her and you're not going to cause anymore harm." said Jayden "Let's go guys!"

"MOOGERS!" said Destructor as he called upon his minions. Out from a crack came the moogers and there were plenty of them.

The rangers were fighting with all their might to defeat the hoard of moogers, but it was going to get tough. Jayden swung his spin sword at the moogers taking them out, but he knew that that wouldn't be enough. "Fire Smasher!" he said as he hit the moogers and they all were defeated.

The others seemed to be handling their moogers. Kevin and Mia teamed up to take out their groups. They performed a combination of Kevin's hydro bow and Mia's sky fan. They took out all of their moogers with a hit. Antonio and Mike were holding their own as well. They were able to take down their group as well.

Emily had her earth slicer and was trying to take down her group of moogers. They were tough, but she was a ranger and she knew she could take them down. She flung her earth slicer and chopped down all of the moogers. But suddenly, Destructor appeared behind Emily and grabbed her. "AHHHHH!" screamed Emily and she demorphed.

"Keep your mouth shut yellow." said Destructor. The other rangers came up and saw that Destructor had taken Emily hostage.

"You let her go Destructor or I'll take you out myself." said Jayden with anger towards the nighlok. There was no way Jayden was going to let anything happen to Emily.

"Too bad red ranger, you want her you'll have to fight me for her." said Destructor with a wicked smile. The rangers began to run at him, but Destructor wasn't giving up that easily.

"FLINGERS!" yelled Destructor as laser beams were shot out from his finger tips. The laser beams hit the rangers and caused them to fall and demorph on the ground.

"Well, look at the time. Got to go rangers catch you on the flipside." said Destructor as he began to walk off and head for a gap. Before Destructor disappeared into the gap, Jayden and Emily looked into each other's eyes.

"Jayden!" cried Emily before Destructor struck her in the head and caused her to blackout.

"Emily!" yelled Jayden as he tried to get up. But it was too late, they were gone.

The last thing that Emily heard was Jayden calling out to her before she was knocked out and taken to the netherworld.

Jayden grabbed his samuraizer and called Ji.

"_Jayden what's wrong?!" said Mentor already in a panic._

"_The other's are hurt, please hurry." said Jayden as the pain from the blast was becoming too much to handle._

"_I'm on way, hold Jayden." said Mentor and the call ended._

Not too long after the call, Mentor arrived and helped his rangers up and put them in the SUV. When he found Jayden, he was passed out from the pain. Mentor drove home and put all his rangers in the Infirmary.

Kevin and Mia had some bruises and cuts. They weren't too bad. Antonio and Mike had slight bumps to the head, but luckily no concussions. They as well had minor bruising and cuts. Jayden was in banged up condition. He had some bruised ribs, a slash across his chest that wasn't too big, and cut near his cheek. Mentor came in to check up on his rangers. He knew that when he had got the rangers, that Emily was missing. He would soon find out from his rangers and figure out what to do. He saw the others, except for Jayden, get up from their beds and headed to the meeting area. When they got there, they all sat down.

"How are you all feeling?" said Mentor

"Ok, but I think Jayden would have to be the one in bad condition." said Mia as she leaned against Kevin.

"Yeah, he took a lot of hits." said Kevin

As the rangers continued talking, Jayden was slowly waking up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the infirmary. All the other beds were vacant, which meant that they were already up. Then Jayden thought about the last thing he remembered before he blacked out. Destructor had taken Emily and she was crying out his name. He had to get Emily back.

"Can you tell me what happened to Emily?" said Mentor looking around at his rangers. They all looked at each other not knowing how to break the news to Mentor.

"Destructor took her to the Netherworld." said a voice coming from behind Ji. It was Jayden as he made his way to sit down.

"We'll get her back somehow." said Ji looking at Jayden. He looked very upset and knew that Jayden would only be back to himself when Emily was safe in his arms.

"Destructor said that Master Xandred had a plan and it involved Emily." said Mia.

"I don't know what he's up to, but knowing it has to do with Jayden." said Ji. Jayden didn't look up, all he could do was sit quietly. He wasn't going to sit here while the love of his life was endanger. He would find her no matter what it took.

"I'm going to get her back no matter what. If I have to, I'll kill Xandred now." said Jayden as he stood up and walked to his bedroom. The others didn't question him, all they did was leave him alone.

As Jayden laid there, he thought about Emily. "I miss you Em. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back safely in my arms." said Jayden. He tried to sleep, but he knew that it would be hard especially without Emily there with him. He would find her and all would be normal and happy, as it should be.

**Well that is chapter 9. The nighlok took Emily and now Xandred's plan is coming into action. Jayden will stop at nothing until Emily is back with him. Remember to review, review, review. Thank you everyone and I'll will be posting the next chapter soon. So please enjoy and I will update soon. Also please check out my forums one is a JEMILY and the other is a BANGEL! So have fun. THANKS! LOL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating at the beginning of the week. So, Master Xandred has Emily and now comes the rescue. So, thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews. I want thank especially IndianaForever2314, Libba the Amazing, Emilyjayden101, piper rose shiba directioner, Serenityhimsheppard. So without anymore wait, Chapter 10. Please review. You guys rock. GO JEMILY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Emily woke up feeling a bit disoriented. Her head was hurting her slightly from Destructor hitting her. She looked around and saw that she was in a small wooded room. All that she saw was a small barred up window. She knew that she had to be on Master Xandred's ship. It was old and creaky and you could see a faint red glow of the Sanzu River from the window. Emily tried to get up from the floor, but found that she couldn't. She was chained to a wooden post in the small room. Emily tugged at the chains, but all they did was rattle. Upon hearing this noise, the door opened and revealed Destructor.

"Well, well, the yellow ranger has finally woken up." said Destructor in an evil tone. He began to slowly walk towards Emily. Emily began to back up against the pole.

"Why am I here?" said Emily trying to get to the source of all this. She was afraid of what her purpose of being here was.

"Master Xandred has plans for you and your red boyfriend." said Destructor with a wicked smile creeping up on his face. Destructor walked out of the room and a moment later Xandred came in. The moment Emily looked up she felt anger, pain, and especially fear. His eyes were glowing with such hatred and evil.

"Well if it isn't the puny yellow ranger." said Xandred and then suddenly he burst out yelling."You rangers have annoyed me for so long! I will make you all pay for me being trapped down here!"

Emily was scared and turned her head away from Xandred. She was defenseless, she didn't have her samuraizer, or Jayden with her. Xandred truly was the evil lord. All the yelling caused the boat to rock back and forth.

"What do you want from me?" said Emily in a small voice, trying to hold back from crying.

"I want to make the red ranger pay. I took you away from him and that'll give me my chance to end him once and for all." said Xandred.

"Jayden won't let you destroy the world and you're not going to hurt him." said Emily as she began to get angry at Xandred. Xandred smacked Emily across the face, causing her her head to turn. She began crying, but didn't let Xandred hear it. Her cheek was throbbing and she knew that there would be a mark left over.

"Watch yourself ranger, because I can take you out in the blink of an eye." said Xandred warning her. He walked closer to Emily, but she didn't bother to look at him. Xandred began to walk out of the room.

"I have plans for you and your rangers. Right now let's send them a little greeting." said Xandred. "Destructor!" as he yelled for the nighlok.

"Yes my lord?" said Destructor

"Go to the human world and cause as much misery as you can." ordered Xandred.

"Yes Master." said Destructor as he began to leave.

"If you run into the red ranger, destroy him." said Xandred as he slammed the door to the room.

"NO! NO!" cried Emily as she yanked on the chains. Xandred was trying to kill Jayden and she couldn't do anything about it. Emily stopped yanking the chains and cried even more. "Please hurry Jayden. Don't let them get you." Emily hoped that Jayden would kill the nighlok and rescue her. She knew that he wouldn't just leave her here. Emily cried herself to sleep, but this sleep would not be comfortable.

*BACK IN THE WORLD*

Jayden had been very quiet since the day Emily was taken. He didn't talk to anybody. All he did was train, eat, and stay in his room. He didn't want to be around anybody, all he wanted was Emily back. He came out of his room, ready to train, but then the gap sensor went off. Everyone gathered around Mentor. "There's a nighlok attack at the park." said Mentor.

Jayden didn't say anything and he left. He knew this had to be Destructor. He was going to make him pay.

"Go rangers." said Mentor as he turned around and found that Jayden was already gone. Everyone else left out the door.

Jayden ran to where Destructor was and found him terrorizing civilians.

"Enough Destructor, you're going down." said Jayden with anger. "Go Go Samurai!" as he morphed.

"Oh quite the opposite, you're going to pay." said Destructor as they began to fight. Jayden pulled out his spin sword and began to slash the nighlok. Destructor tried to kick Jayden, but he blocked the attack.

"What did you do with her?!" yelled Jayden as he kept with the attack.

"Your yellow girlfriend is with Xandred. He has plans for her." said Destructor as he laughed his wicked laugh.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." said Jayden as he kicked the nighlok across the chest, causing him to fly backwards. Destructor began to get up and continue.

"Better find her soon or you'll never see her again." said Destructor. The others arrived and saw Jayden fighting off Destructor. They were going to finish off Destructor as a team and find Emily.

"Jayden, we're here." said Kevin as they ran up.

"You guys shouldn't be here." said Jayden as he turned to his team. Destructor was on the floor and struggling to get up.

"We're a team and we fight by each other side, ok?" said Antonio. They tried to reason with Jayden.

"Fine. Let's finish him off." said Jayden and they all began to attack. Everyone slashed at Destructor and they destroyed him. But then he went mega on them. Since Emily wasn't here, Jayden only could use the Bullzord and Antonio the Clawzord.

"You know you can't defeat me" taunted Destructor.

"You're wrong." said Jayden. "Ready Antonio?"

"Always amigo." said Antonio. They began their attack. Jayden shot at Destructor and Antonio struck him. This continued on for what seemed like hours. Then they finally took him out.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours." said everyone, except Jayden. After the battle, they all headed home. It felt so strange, not to have Emily fighting a battle. Jayden wasn't going to just sit there, he was going to look for her. As soon as everyone was asleep, he snuck out of the house. Jayden had found a secret symbol that only had been used by one other past ranger. It allowed a ten minute window into the netherworld. After that you were sucked back into the human world.

"Well here goes nothing." said Jayden as he took his stance. "Symbol power portal." The next moment Jayden created a portal and saw into the netherworld. He walked in and the portal closed behind him temporarily.

*ON XANDRED'S BOAT*

"Destructor didn't destroy the rangers!" yelled Master Xandred as he stomped around the ship.

"Master calm down. Please." pleaded Octaroo.

"Must I do everything myself." said Xandred

"We'll figure this out." said Octaroo.

"You better or I'll rip those hoses you call tentacles off your face." said Xandred as he threatened. Octaroo wanted to please the Master and not get physically hurt.

"Right away." said Octaroo as he watched Xandred stomp off to a secluded part of the boat.

Emily had heard everything that they had said. Jayden was ok and that made Emily happy. The only thing keeping her spirits up was Jayden. In the situation she was in, that was her only piece of happiness keeping her up. She yanked the chains and thought that they would budge, but they still didn't.

Then moments later she heard a loud sound. She could hear Octaroo yelling for the moogers. Whoever was here, Octaroo wasn't please and for surely the Master wasn't either.

"Where is she?" Emily heard someone say. Someone was looking for her and by the sound of the voice, it was Jayden.

"Jayden! I'm here. In here!" Emily began yelling to give him a clue to where she was. Moments later Octaroo came in and swat Emily across the face and caused her to pass out. Jayden finished taking down the moogers and followed where Octaroo had went. He saw Octaroo and then saw Emily unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" said Jayden to the little squid-looking nighlok.

"I knocked her out with something called my hand." said Octaroo not afraid to admit to what he did.

Jayden then kicked Octaroo and he landed against the wall. Jayden went over to Emily and saw that she was hurt and to make it worse, chained up. Jayden slashed at the chains with his spin sword and caused them to shatter. He gently picked up Emily, as he did not want to move her too much. He didn't know how hurt she was. He then summoned the portal to open and he went through. Master Xandred ran into the room as this happened and caught a glimpse of Jayden escaping with Emily in his arms.

Master Xandred began to yell and scream. "You let them get away. I should throw you into the battle field to fight." He was very furious with Octaroo. He thought that his commands would be taken more seriously.

"I'm sorry Master, but he's too strong." said Octaroo as he struggled to get up.

"I'll defeat those rangers soon enough." said Xandred as he left the room and left Octaroo sitting there in fear.

*WITH JAYDEN AND EMILY*

A portal opened up about a mile outside of the house. Jayden walked out of the portal carrying Emily bridal style. It was dark out, but knew which way home was. Jayden made his way back to the house and found Mentor outside, looking anxious. In the distance, Mentor saw a figure coming closer and as the figure came closer her saw that it was Jayden and he was carrying Emily.

"Jayden where have you been? How did you find Emily?" said Mentor with relief that they were safe.

"I went to rescue Emily. The rest we'll have to discuss later, I need to get Emily inside to the infirmary, she's hurt." said Jayden as he carried Emily into the house. Nobody else was awake. Jayden quietly got Emily into a bed and Mentor came in to assess her condition. After about ten or fifteen minutes, Mentor was done.

"What wrong Ji?" said Jayden as he was worried for the love of his life.

"Nothing too bad. She has a bump to the head, possibly a sprained wrist, and all the cuts and bruises." said Ji, he looked over to Jayden and saw that he was still very worried. "She'll be fine Jayden. If you want, you can stay in here with her to watch her." with that Mentor left off to bed.

"Thanks." Jayden said and then he turned back to Emily's sleeping form. He laid down next to Emily and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He felt happy that Emily was back in his arms. She would recover and be back to her bubbly self soon. "I love you Em." whispered Jayden and he kissed her on the head. He let sleep take over and he felt like he could get some sleep. While Emily slept, she smiled as she felt the kissed bestowed upon her by Jayden.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Emily was rescued by Jayden and is back home safely. Master Xandred wasn't too happy. So thanks for the awesome reviews. Please review. I will update very soon. I won't take as long as I did. Thanks again and I'll update soon. LOL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated** **in a few weeks, my bad. So in the previous chapter Jayden rescued Emily from the evil clutches of Master Xandred. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Special thanks to Libba the Amazing, IndianaForever2314, Emilyjayden101, piper rose shiba directioner, Serenityhimsheppard, and my newest follower MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK. Thank you to everyone, you guys are awesome. So I won't keep you waiting. Here is chapter 11! LOL!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Emily moved slightly around in her sleep. The last thing she could remember was hearing Jayden coming to save her. Octaroo then came in, hit her, and knocked her out. She remembered faintly the kiss the Jayden gave her just awhile ago. Emily opened her eyes and turned her head slightly. She saw Jayden sound asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist. Emily smiled, Jayden stayed with her the whole night to make sure that she was ok. Emily reached up and planted a kiss on Jayden's lips. Jayden stirred a bit and then proceeded to open his eyes. Jayden looked down and noticed that Emily was awake.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." said Jayden smiling down at Emily. Emily returned the smile with another kiss.

"Hello my prince." said Emily smiling radiantly. Emily knew that Ji had to have checked her out and gave a prognosis. "How am I doing?" she said curious to know.

"Well, you have a sprained wrist, and all the bumps and bruises." said Jayden as he looked down at all the injuries that she obtained.

"At least I'm on my way to getting better." said Emily optimistically. She felt a little sore, especially from the hit Octaroo gave her, but she was ok or the most part. "Do the others know I'm here?"

"Actually, no. They didn't even know I left to get you. The only one who knew was Ji." said Jayden.

"Jayden Shiba, never in a million years would I think that you would have snuck out." said Emily teasingly.

"I did it for you. I would never leave you behind." said Jayden as he kissed the top of Emily's head. "I love you Em."

"I love you Jay." said Emily and then they shared a sweet kiss. There were lots of fireworks going off as they kissed. It felt like they hadn't kissed in ages, but it had only been a matter of days. They pulled away from the kiss to look in each other's eyes. "Do you think we should tell the others yet?" said Emily.

"Ok, but let's surprise them." said Jayden with a playful look on his face. Jayden got up and helped Emily up to her feet. He held onto her to make sure that she didn't fall. They headed into the living room and found the rest of the team sitting their attempting to come up with a plan.

"What do we do?" said Mia she had a look of worry on her face.

"We need to find a way to lure Xandred out and get to Emily." said Kevin in a serious mode. Jayden and Emily stood in the hall and just listened. Jayden head Emily sit back and then he would bring her in at the right time.

"Guys, what are you doing?" said Jayden trying to play the part. He was trying his best to not laugh.

"We are trying to come up with a plan to save Emily." said Kevin as he looked up to his leader.

"Now why would we do that." said Jayden.

"What has gotten into you?" said Mia as she looked at Jayden with disgust. If only they knew what was going on.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with the real Jayden?" exclaimed Antonio. "Jayden wouldn't just through Emily out of the window."

"Calm down Antonio, I am Jayden." add Jayden "We don't need to rescue Emily." he said as he quickly turned around and winked at Emily. Nobody caught what he did.

"Why?" said Mike.

"Because…" said Jayden and he stuck out his hand. Out of the hall came Emily as she reached out and grabbed Jayden's hand.

"Because I'm here." said Emily with a hysterical look on her face.

"Emily! You're back!" said Mia excited as she ran up to her best friend and hugged her. Emily wrapped her other arm around Mia. She gave her best friend a one handed hug.

"How is this possible?" said Kevin.

"Well, I snuck out last night and went to rescue Em. Just ask Ji, he was there when we returned." said Jayden as he turned to Ji. Ji looked up from making his breakfast and gave a brief nod.

"It's good to have you back amiga." said Antonio and the others welcomed Emily back.

"Breakfast ranger." said Ji and all the ranger filed into kitchen to eat. Everyone sat around the table and enjoyed breakfast. They all asked Emily how she was doing and what had happened. Emily answered them, but was still feeling the physical pain.

"So do you think you'll be able to train today?" said Mia as they continued eating.

"Well, that is up to Mentor." said Emily as she turned to Ji and he knew exactly what to say.

"Emily won't be training today and nor will any of you." said Ji keeping his composure.

"What! Why?!" said the rangers as they were shocked at the response from Ji.

"Well if you don't the day off, then you guys can do chores around the house." said Mentor joking with his rangers.

"So we get the day off?" said Mia in awe.

"Yes. You can do whatever you want. But, if there is a call you need to attend to it. Deal?" said Mentor waiting for an answer from his rangers.

"Deal." responded all the rangers. All the rangers finished up breakfast and went in their own directions. Kevin and Mia decided to take a walk, since it was a very nice day. They have been dating since after the night Jayden and Emily got together. Antonio and Mike went fishing and would go into town after. Jayden and Emily decided to stay home. Jayden walked out into the garden and found Emily laying in the grass. She was just admiring the cloud formations. Jayden walked outside with two drinks in his hands and joined Emily on the grass. Emily turned and saw Jayden handing her a drink.

"Thanks." said Emily as she graciously accepted the glass. She sipped her drink and placed it on the bench. Jayden set his glass down and laid next to Emily. They just laid there enjoying the scenery. Jayden looked over to Emily and took her hand. Emily looked at Jayden and smiled. Jayden rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. He hovered over Emily and Emily moved closer to Jayden.

"I'm glad you're back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." said Jayden as he looked into Emily's eyes.

"You'll never lose me Jay. I'm not going anywhere." said Emily in a sweet and reassuring way.

"I love you Em." said Jayden as he leaned in.

"I love you Jay." said Emily as she leaned in and they kissed. The kiss was intensifying and then they found their hands all over each other. They continued to kiss and then they slowed down to a stop. They just laid on the grass and soon fell asleep for a short while. They will never lose each other. Never.

**How did you like it? I know it was a bit short, but the rest will be long as usual. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will update sooner and I appreciate the patience from all of you. You guys are truly awesome. Thank you again and I'll be seeing ya soon. LOL! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing on the story so far. So Jayden and Emily had a nice day off. Now there is more action to come. So special thanks to:**

**IndianaForever2314: You give awesome review, positive feedback, and you are one of the longest followers. You rock girl! I'm glad you enjoy the stories.**

**Libba the Amazing: Girl you back up my stories and that means a lot. **

**Emilyjayden101: You rock and I appreciate the reviews very much. **

**piper rose shiba directioner: Thanks for liking the story so much. **

**MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK: Thanks for all the nice reviews and like my stories.**

**Thank you to all of you. If there was anyone I may have missed, thanks. Ok, so without further ado Chapter 12. I hope you enjoy and send me awesome reviews. You guys rock. GO JEMILY!**

**CHAPTER 12**

Emily had to rest for the next couple of days, but recovered quickly. Mentor had her training with the team. Jayden was practicing on the dummy and the others were paired up. Kevin worked with Mia and Mike worked with Emily. Mia and Kevin were progressing well. They went a few rounds and Mia was keeping Kevin. Mia sweep kicked Kevin to the floor. Kevin looked up and smiled at Mia.

"Good job Mia. You might be better than me." said Kevin as he admired his team mate and his girlfriend.

"Thanks Kev. I just want to do my best." said Mia as she handed Kevin a towel.

"Well, I think you got that down pretty well." said Kevin. They went to sit down on the steps and watch the others. Mike and Emily were sparring and so far Emily was doing really well. She hit Mike and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Nice work Emily." said Mentor from the side. Jayden stopped for a moment and turned to see Emily doing well. He smiled and returned back to his personal training.

Mike quickly recovered and struck at Emily, but Emily was taking care of business. She dodged his attack and gave him a quick hit.

"Doing good Emily." said Mike as he got up.

"Thanks." said Emily. She dodged a kick from Mike and managed to kick him in the back. Mike fell to the floor again, but got up.

"Emily why weren't you fighting like this when the nighlok captured you?" said Mike.

"What do you mean by that?" said Emily. That question was caught her off guard and confused her.

"If you had been fighting like this then the nighlok wouldn't have captured you." said Mike in a bit of a harsh manner.

"I didn't know he was going to get me ok. I'm sorry." said Emily as she felt upset and just turned her back.

"We're not done training." said Mike as he was getting mad. Emily didn't say anything and without warning he kicked in the back and she fell to the ground in pain. She landed on her wrist that was still healing from the sprain. Kevin and Mia ran to try to stop the situation from escalating. "Why aren't you fighting back? We still are training." said Mike in a bit of a sarcastic tone. Jayden turned around hearing the confrontation and saw an injured Emily on the floor and a pissed off Mike being held back by Kevin.

"Emily!" yelled Jayden as he dropped what he was doing and ran over to her side. Mia was sitting next Emily as she tried to help her. Jayden took Emily in his arms and was worried about her. "Emily are you ok, what's wrong?" said Jayden in a panicked tone.

"My back and my wrist." said Emily as she felt the need to cry. Tears began to fall from Emily's eyes and Jayden wanted to know what happened. A few minutes ago she was practicing and happy, and now she was upset and hurting.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell happened?!" said Jayden with a bit of anger. He looked around. "Mia what happened?" said Jayden as he looked down to Emily and back up to the others.

"Emily and Mike were sparring, he said something to her that upset her. Then, I saw Mike kick Emily in the back. Then he said 'Why aren't you fighting back?'." explained Mia. "That's when Kevin and I ran and tried to stop the situation from escalating." said Mia and she wasn't too pleased with Mike's attitude.

Jayden looked to Mike with angered eyes. "What the hell is the matter with you?! Why did you hurt her? She's still barely recovering from her encounter with Xandred?!" said Jayden as he was frustrated with his behavior.

Kevin continued to restrain Mike just to be safe. "If she can fight like this, then why didn't she do it to save herself?" said Mike as he was yelling back at Jayden.

"You're mad because she was doing well in training. It's not her fault she got captured." said Jayden. "Mia can you take care of Emily for a minute?" asked Jayden and Mia nodded. Jayden got up and got in Mike's face. "You don't hit anyone if they are not armed or training, especially a girl. What the hell's the matter with you Mike?!" said Jayden as his temper was rising.

"Don't blame me, I'm not the one who got captured." said Mike beginning to sound cruel.

"It's not her fault!" said Jayden as things looked like they were getting out of hand. Just then, Mentor came out and saw what was going on. He ran up to the two rangers and separated them quickly.

"What's going on here?" said Mentor in a very serious tone. "Jayden?"

"Mike hit Emily while she wasn't training. She stopped training and then attacked her." said Jayden as he glared at his team mate.

"Is that true Mike?" said Mentor as he looked to his student. Mike just glared back at Jayden. "Mike?" said Mentor repeatedly.

"Yes." said Mike as he turned to Mentor.

"Is there anything else I should know?" said Mentor looking to all his rangers.

"Well, he told Emily something that upset her and that's how the incident happened." said Mia as she was still on the floor helping Emily.

"Is she alright?" said Mentor as he saw his youngest student

"She says her back hurts her and she landed on her sprained wrist." said Mia as she informed Mentor.

"Jayden take her inside to the infirmary, I'll be in shortly." said Mentor. Jayden nodded and turned to Emily and gently lifted her up and carried her inside. Jayden set Emily on one of the beds very carefully. Emily looked to Jayden and saw sadness and anger in his eyes. Emily reached for Jayden's hand. Jayden turned to Emily and gave a weak smile.

"Em, I'm so sorry that happened." said Jayden as he sat next to Emily.

"It wasn't your fault Jay." said Emily as she tried to reassure him and calm him down.

"How are you?" said Jayden as he slowly calmed down for Emily .

"My back hurts and I'm pretty sure my wrist isn't better." said Emily as the thought and the pain hurt her.

"You'll be ok, I promise." said Jayden as he kissed Emily n the top of her head. "Mentor wasn't too happy and I don't know if he'll punish Mike."

"Let's not think about that right now." said Emily as she pushed that thought out of her mind.

X

Kevin let Mike go after Jayden took Emily inside.

"What has gotten into you?" said Mentor as he was not pleased with behavior of Mike.

"I was just mad that she was beating me today." said Mike as he looked to Mentor. "I didn't mean to hurt her or what I said."

"You shouldn't have done what you did Mike." said Mentor Ji. "You don't just attack people because things don't go your way. Apologize for your actions." said Mentor.

"Ok." said Mike, but was not off the hook.

"Your punishment will be two weeks of kitchen duty and video games cut down to an hour a day." said Mentor as he set the punishment.

"But, that's a bit unfair." said Mike as he was protesting.

"What you did to Emily was unfair, plus you did the crime you do the time." said Mentor. "Understood?"

"Yes." said Mike in defeat. He sat outside while the others went in. Mentor walked into the infirmary and found Emily and Jayden sitting.

"How do you feel Emily?" said Mentor in a caring voice. He came in and checked Emily's wrist.

"My back and wrist now bother me." said Emily as the kick from was hurting her and landing on her wrist wasn't too good.

"Well, it looks like your wrist might be re-sprained. You'll need a brace for it." said Mentor as he grabbed a black wrist brace from the side table drawer. He gently put it on Emily.

"Your back will probably be sore and possibly bruise, but you should be ok." said Mentor as he reached for some aspirin and water. Emily graciously took it. "Go back to your room and rest."

"Thanks Mentor." said Emily as Jayden picked her up and took her to her room. Jayden took Emily into her room and laid her down on her bed.

"Need anything?" said Jayden.

"Just you." said Emily and Jayden smiled. He laid down with Emily, but shut the door before doing so. "Thanks for sticking up for me Jay."

"You're my girl. I'll always be there for you." said Jayden as he pulled Emily closer to him. "I love Em." said Jayden as he closed his eyes along with Emily.

"I love Jay." said Emily and the two drifted to sleep. Someone was going to have to do some apologizing very soon.

**Well that's it. I hope you liked. I would never do anything to hurt Jayden and Emily, trust me. Confrontation went on and now someone will need to be apologizing. So thanks for reading and thanks to all of you for doing that and for reviewing. I will update soon. For now, keep reading on. GO JEMILY! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for over a week. Thank you for reading and reviewing so far, I GREATLY appreciate it. Special thanks to: IndianaForever2314, Libba the Amazing, Emilyjayden101, piper rose shiba directioner, MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. So on with chapter 13. Enjoy! :P**

**CHAPTER 13**

It had been a couple hours since the incident played out. It was late afternoon and it everything was calm. Emily was sitting outside in the garden, playing her flute. She played with grace and profoundness. Jayden sat in front of her on the grass and watched her play. He smiled and couldn't take his eyes off her. He loved hearing her play it was something that he loved about her. Emily slowly stopped and set her flute down on the bench.

"Did you like it?" said Emily as she smiled at Jayden.

"I loved it." said Jayden as he knelt down next Emily and took her hands in his. "You are amazing." Jayden leaned up and kissed Emily and Emily kissed him back. He meant what he said about her playing, he truly loved. Every kiss had so much love poured into it. They slowly broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Jayden got up and sat next to Emily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Emily leaned into his embrace. A few moments later, there were footsteps heard from behind them. Jayden turned and his expression stiffened.

Mike came towards them and stopped a couple feet before. "I wanted to apologize. Emily I'm sorry for what I did to you." said Mike as he continued on with his apology. "You didn't deserve what I did to you. I guess I was angry that you were doing better than me and I kind of lost it." Emily remained turned around, but Jayden was turned and watching with attentiveness.

"I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to act that way." said Mike. Emily slowly turned around and got up. She smiled and hugged Mike.

"I forgive you Mike. You should talk to us instead of bottling it up." said Emily as she forgave.

"Thank you so much. It won't happen again." said Mike as he let go. Emily sat back down with Jayden and he wrapped his arms around her. Mike then turned to Jayden as he was about to continue.

"Jayden, man I'm sorry for what happened." said Mike apologetically. "I didn't mean any of what I said. I also shouldn't have acted the way I did. You are my leader and I shouldn't have had outburst." Jayden listened to what his teammate had to say.

"My actions were not acceptable. I would never mean any harm to Emily or anyone. Can you forgive me?" said Mike as he extended his hand to his leader and waited for his response.

Jayden couldn't hold a grudge on anyone, especially his team. He knew that he was truly sorry and wanted things to be right again. "Yeah." said Jayden as he shook Mike's hand and still held onto Emily with the other.

"Are we still friends?" said Mike as he smiled.

"Of course." said Jayden as he smiled and the two fist bumped. Everything was right again and that was good.

"Well, I leave you two alone. Mentor has me doing some work." said Mike as he began to leave.

"Don't work too hard." said Jayden as he joked around with his friend.

"Don't count on it." said Mike as he walked inside. Jayden and Emily laughed at the comment. Jayden turned to Emily and smiled and Emily returned the smile.

"I'm glad everything's right again. I don't think the team would have lasted with tension." said Emily as she rested her head on Jayden's shoulder. Jayden kissed Emily's head and then rested his head on hers.

"Yeah, plus if Mike tries that again, I'd kick his ass." said Jayden chuckling at the thought. Emily giggled a bit and knew that everything would be fine. They sat there and watched as the sunset. It was beautiful and it was always cherished, especially with the one you love by your side.

"I love you Em." said Jayden as he turned to her and smiled. He thought she looked so beautiful and she would always be his.

"I love you Jay." said Emily as she looked up to him and smiled back. She thought he looked very handsome and he would always be hers. Forever. They shared a kiss and the sun made the mood all more romantic. The kiss felt like fireworks going off, it was explosive and magical.

The evening came and everyone was asleep. As Emily slept, she dreamt a dream. This dream was unusual like her other dreams. It was off and that wasn't good.

_It was dark and raining. Emily saw Jayden battling a nighlok and he was managing. The others were fighting off groups of moogers. Emily turned and faced her group. She sliced through them and they were falling. There was a scream and Emily turned around and saw Mia clench on stomach. A nighlok had slashed her and she fell to the floor and demorphed, then she began to fade and then disappeared. _

"_Mia!" yelled Emily as he best friend had just disappeared. Emily looked over to where the others were and noticed that they were all still there. She was caught off guard when a mooger hit her from behind. Emily fell to the ground and turned to see the swarm running at her. She was preparing for the worst, but it didn't come. She looked up and saw Jayden blocking her and fighting them off. Jayden slashed the group down and turned back Emily. _

"_You ok Em?" said Jayden concerned. Emily nodded and got up with help from Jayden. _

"_They got Mia." said Emily as she cried. _

"_I know. We've got to continue fighting or they'll be no one left." said Jayden as he looked to Emily. She nodded and they continued fighting. Moogers just kept appearing out of nowhere. Kevin, Mike, and Antonio were fighting off a group of moogers with a nighlok leading them. The nighlok hit Antonio to the ground and went for a strike, but was blocked by Kevin's spin sword. Mike hit the group of moogers, but then was knocked down from behind. The number of moogers was rising and there just wasn't enough of help. Antonio kicked the nighlok from behind and got its attention. The nighlok charged at Antonio and knocked him to the ground, then sent explosions Antonio's way. Sparks flew from Antonio and he demorphed and disappeared like Mia. _

"_Antonio!" exclaimed Emily as she saw another one of her friends disappear before her eyes. "Jayden they got Antonio." Emily yelled and Jayden hit his nighlok and turned to Emily. _

"_Damn it." said Jayden as he yelled and struck the nighlok out of anger. They continued to fight, but it was getting nowhere. _

_Kevin and Mike fought the nighlok and the moogers. Everyone was fighting nonstop and the battle seemed endless. The raining continued to pour and thunder crackled. Kevin and Mike fought the nighlok, but were sent flying back. They hit the ground and struggled to get up. The nighlok sent a blast their way and caused them to stay on the floor. They were injured very badly but managed to get up. They felt so weak and it was getting harder and harder to fight. _

_Jayden and Emily were fighting the nighlok and his moogers. They had been fighting for so long and it felt like they were getting nowhere. Emily felt tired, but kept fighting on. She was power ranger and would not give up. Jayden was holding up, but he was in banged up condition. All the hits the nighlok gave, Jayden took them and returned his own attack. Emily was surrounded by nothing but moogers and Jayden was dealing with the nighlok a few feet away. _

_A few moments later there were two shrieks that were heard. Mike had been hit to the ground and Kevin was trying to cover him. Kevin blocked off the attacks, but was thrown to the floor. The nighlok shot a blast and it hit the two rangers. They disappeared and that was the last of them. _

"_NO!" cried Emily as the last of her friends had been taken. Emily was so upset and angered that she began hitting and fighting even harder. She had to fight for Jayden and for her friends. She managed to take out her group of moogers, but in the distance more were coming. Jayden hit his nighlok and it exploded. It didn't go mega which was weird, but it would be a help. _

"_HA HA HA!" came a voice laughing an evil laugh. Jayden and Emily turned around and saw none other than Master Xandred. Fire was behind him and it soon encircled them all. Jayden and Emily huddled closer to each other as the wall of fire came around them and Xandred. _

"_All of your pathetic team is gone. Now all that stands is you two." said Xandred in an evil tone and he laughed again. The fire grew higher up as he laughed. _

"_You'll pay for what you did to them." said Emily as she was preparing for what could be their last battle. _

"_I'll make this whole world pay! I will rule this world once and for all!" yelled Xandred as he stared down the last of the rangers. _

"_Emily I love." said Jayden as he looked to Emily. _

"_I love you Jayden." said Emily as fear washed over her. Jayden ran up to Xandred and began fighting him. Xandred hit Jayden, but Jayden recovered quickly. Jayden struck Xandred, but it only made him angry. Xandred kicked Jayden and sent a blast his way. Jayden was on the floor writhing in pain. "JAYDEN!" Emily yelled and turned to find Xandred coming towards her. _

"_Red ranger, I'll destroy you, but first." said Xandred as he looked to Emily. "I'll destroy the one you love in front of you." _

"_Don't you touch her!" yelled Jayden as he struggled to get up. Emily had her spin sword out and ready for the attack. _

_Xandred ran up to Emily and began attacking her. Emily could only block so many attacks, until she was hit hard. Emily fell to the ground and demorphed in pain. She was banged up from the battle and now from Xandred. "Good bye Yellow ranger." said Xandred as he raised a sword to Emily. Jayden ran as fast as he could and blocked Xandred from hurting Emily. Jayden hit Xandred and momentarily immobilized him. _

"_Em, I'm here." said Jayden as he looked down to Emily. _

"_Behind you!" yelled Emily as Xandred was sneaking up behind Jayden, but Jayden countered his attack. Jayden slashed Xandred across the chest multiple times and sent him flying. _

"_You hurt everyone I care out Xandred. It's time you get a good serving justice." said Jayden as he stared down his powerful enemy. Xandred got up and held his chest and continued fighting. Jayden felt like it had been hours of fighting. He struck Xandred, but then Xandred slashed Jayden across the chest. Jayden fell to the ground demorphed and was seriously hurt. _

"_JAYDEN!" cried Emily as she ran to Jayden's side and held him in her arms. Emily cried and Jayden was cringing in pain. _

"_I love you Em." said Jayden weakly. _

"_I love you Jay. Hang in there." said Emily as tears streamed down her face. Moments later Jayden was gone. He didn't disappear like the other, his body remained. _

"_NO! JAYDEN!" Emily cried as she held onto Jayden's limp body. "Please come back." _

"_The red ranger is gone and now time to finish you." said Xandred as he approached Emily and Emily quickly jumped up. She slashed Xandred. _

"_This is for Jayden, my team, and all you hurt." yelled Emily as she struck him. Xandred stumbled back but then changed at Emily. He struck Emily across the chest and she lay on the floor. _

"_I rule the world!" said Xandred as he shot explosions at Emily. Emily then disappeared. _

Emily cried in her sleep. "NO! JAYDEN! NO!" cried Emily as tears streamed down her face. Mia quickly turned the lights on and went to her best friend's side.

"Emily!" said Mia as she tried to shake her to wake her up. Seconds later, Jayden ran in the room followed by the others.

"What's wrong?" said Jayden as he looked around the room and saw Emily crying. "Emily." said Jayden as he lightly shook her. Emily opened her eyes and saw Jayden. "Emily are you ok?" said Jayden as he pulled Emily close to him. Emily continued to cry into Jayden's chest.

"It felt so real." said Emily and Jayden looked to her and felt bad for her.

"What felt real?" said Jayden as he was trying to understand what had happened.

"The dream. It was so horrible." said Emily as the thought of it made her shed fresh tears. Everyone stood around and felt sorry for their fellow teammate.

"What happened?" said Jayden as he sat Emily on the bed and he sat next to her holding her.

"We were in the middle of a battle and there were moogers and nighlok everywhere. Everyone was there and one-by-one everyone got killed." said Emily as she sniffed. Her eyes were still watery and full of fear. "First Mia, then Antonio, then Kevin and Mike. The nighlok got to them and killed them." As everyone heard this, they felt sorry for her.

Emily looked to Jayden and continued. "Me and you were left and then Master Xandred appeared. You fought him and then he came after me. You saved me and then it got worse. Xandred got you and I ran up to you. You told me you loved me and then I told you I loved you. Then…" said Emily as she trailed off. She began to cry again and Jayden held her close.

"…You died in my arms. You didn't disappear like the others, you stayed. Xandred then attacked me and I was about be gone too. Just before that the dream ended." said Emily as she sobbed through the very last part. Jayden felt so sorry for Emily. No one should have to experience what she did, especially her.

"I'm here Em. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." said Jayden as he held her close and let her cry it out.

"It felt so real." said Emily in Jayden's chest.

"It was a bad dream. I won't let anything like that happen." said Jayden as he kissed the top of her head. Emily looked up and Jayden wiped away her tears. She calmed down a bit, but not all the way.

"We're so sorry Em." said Mia as she came up to them and hugged Emily.

"I hate dreams like that." said Emily as she hugged her friend back.

"Tell me about it." said Mia as she made Emily laugh a little.

"I think everyone needs to get some rest." said Jayden as he looked and saw the tired expressions on the team's faces.

"I'm going to go with Kevin. Will you be ok?" said Mia to Emily and she nodded her head. "Ok get some sleep." said Mia as she walked out with Kevin and went to sleep in his room. Everyone else followed and returned to their rooms.

"Do you want to stay in my room Em?" said Jayden as he looked to Emily. Emily nodded and they both got up. Jayden turned out the light to the girl's room and held Emily. They walked into Jayden's room and he closed the door. Jayden laid down and Emily laid next to him. She snuggled close to his chest and felt safe.

"I love you Em. I'll never let anything like that happen." said Jayden as he wrapped his arms around Emily and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Jay." said Emily as she kissed Jayden back. She was still afraid, but she calmed down and let it go. Emily fell asleep quickly and Jayden smiled and went to sleep as well. The rest of the night was peaceful and was rid of bad dreams.

*SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN*

A mysterious nighlok figure sat down with a mirror in front of him. He watched the dream he forced on the yellow ranger play out. He smiled wickedly and laughed.

"Sleep tight yellow, because there's more to come." said the mysterious nighlok as he re-watched the dream and enjoyed the pain it inflicted on the yellow ranger.

**That was one heck of a chapter. Didn't expect that to happen, did ya? Neither did I and I posted it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review, because it's awesome to hear the cool things you guys say. What do you think will happen next? Who is this mysterious nighlok? Your questions will be answered soon. I will post the next chapter soon. I hope you liked and see you soon. GO Jemily!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all! I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter. So now we have a figure that has been messing with Emily's head. We'll find out who this new nighlok is and what he's up to. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews and of course for reading and following the story. Special thanks to: IndianaForever2314, Libba the Amazing, Emilyjayden101, piper rose shiba directioner, MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK. Thank you all for the support and for everyone out there I extend my very warm thanks. **

**So without further ado, here is Chapter number 14. I hope you enjoy and remember to: R-E-V-I-E-W, review, review please. Lol! **

**CHAPTER 14**

The next morning, Mentor was filled in on the situation. He sat his rangers down and tried to discuss a plan of action. Emily sat down next to Jayden and his arm was wrapped around her. She was stressed out and having to rehear that dream that was odd.

"This dream could either be just a dream or something completely the opposite." said Mentor as he walked around and pondered the thought.

"Could it be a nighlok?" asked Mia as she looked to Mentor with worry. If this was the work of the nighlok then they could do something.

"Could be, but we won't know for sure yet." said Mentor as he stopped pacing around the rangers. He looked to Emily and could tell that she was suffering. Jayden rubbed her shoulder and pulled Emily closer to him. He would do whatever it took to make everything right again.

"Everything will be ok, you have me, the team, and Mentor." said Jayden to Emily. He saw how scared she was and he did his best to comfort her. Emily looked up to Jayden and smiled slightly.

"Ok, for now, everyone practice out in the yard. Emily you and Jayden will be working in hear, unless you prefer…" said Mentor, but Emily answered.

"It's ok Mentor." said Emily. She wasn't trying to interrupt Mentor Ji, but she knew what he would say next. He would have said not to train at all and Emily wasn't going to let this interfere with her duty.

"Ok. Everyone may begin." said Mentor and with that all the rangers went off into their directions. Jayden and Emily were sparring indoor and so far everything was going ok. Emily was trying to keep her mind busy and it was working. Emily attack Jayden, but he blocked her attack. He tried to kick, but she jumped back and dodged. Jayden looked up and smiled as Emily gave a teasing smile in return. Emily was about attack when suddenly, a pain struck her head.

"OUCH!" Emily cried in pain and she collapsed to her knees.

"Emily!" yelled Jayden as he rushed to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and was worried. "Em, what's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know. My head just started killing me." said Emily as she held her head and clenched her eyes shut.

"Hold on." said Jayden. "Ji!" yelled Jayden and moments later Mentor came rushing in wondering what could be the matter.

"What is it Jayden? What's wrong?" said Mentor Ji as he looked to Emily, in pain, in Jayden's arms.

"It's Emily." said Jayden as he looked down to Emily.

"What happened?" said Mentor as he got down their level and looked over Emily.

"We were sparring and everything was fine. Then she all of a sudden cried out in pain, she said her head was hurting her." Jayden explained to Mentor. Seeing Emily liked this broke his heart.

"Did she hit her head?" Mentor asked as he looked to Jayden.

Jayden shook his head. "No. It just happened out of nowhere."

"Let's get her to the infirmary." said Mentor as he helped Jayden up and Jayden carried Emily. They rushed into the room and set her down.

"Emily, can you hear me? Are you alright?" said Mentor as he was trying to talk to Emily.

"I can hear you. My heads just killing me." she said as she slightly opened her eyes. The pain was intense and it was making it hard to see.

"What happened?" asked Mentor as he was looking for his things. He would run a test on her and see if something happened underneath the surface of her head.

"We were sparring and then my head just started hurting for no absolute reason." Emily explained as she squeezed Jayden's hand as another strong wave of pain hit her. It didn't hurt Jayden, but he would be right here for Emily.

"Did anything happen prior to that?" Mentor asked as he began performing his test. He scanned her head and let her continue.

"No. This just...happened." Emily finished as that was all she could say. Mentor nodded and finished up. He looked at the scanner and found nothing. Everything was normal, no concussions, no type of head trauma.

"Your results show that you're fine." said Mentor as he tried to think of what was going on. As Emily sat there, suddenly the pain just vanished. She sat up and touched her head and then looked to Jayden.

"It stopped." Emily said confused. One moment the pain was there and then the next, gone.

"That's strange." said Jayden as he looked to Mentor and then back to Emily.

"Something isn't right. Strange things are happening." said Mentor as he sat their confused. Something like this wasn't natural. Someone or something was causing this.

"Do you think it could be a nighlok?" Jayden asked. That seemed like the only reason that made sense.

"Possibly, but I don't know who." Mentor said as he was stumped.

"Remember the nighlok that was lurking around. I couldn't feel him, but I could sense him. How I felt like someone was watching me and it was." said Jayden as he remembered back to that battle. No believed him at first, but then they found the nighlok that was stirring all the mayhem.

"Yeah, that nighlok was messing with you and then he finally came out and was stopped." said Emily as she sat there and leaned against Jayden.

"Well, we won't know anything, but whatever is causing, we'll have to watch out." said Mentor and then the gap sensor went off.

"Let's go." said Jayden as he got up and then Emily followed behind. They all surrounded the table and looked to where the disturbance was.

"They're at 4th street and Coral avenue. Hurry rangers." said Mentor as the rangers were about to leave. Jayden stopped and everyone didn't know what was going on.

"Em are you sure you want to go out there right now?" asked Jayden. He wanted to make sure that Emily was comfortable going out into battle, considering what was going on.

"Yes, I'm not going to let this interfere with our duties." said Emily determined. Jayden smiled and knew she could do this.

"That's my girl." said Jayden as he kissed the top of Emily's head. "If something isn't right, you need to tell me, ok?"

"Ok, let's go." said Emily and they were out the door.

*IN THE CITY*

"Run and hide humans. You can't escape me, you've never dealt with a nighlok like me." said the nighlok in a low and evil voice. He was black and seemed to hover above the ground. He had black cloth draping down his sleek figure. He wore a black hat with a black see-through veil draping down his face. He was a dark nighlok and his weapons of choice were two katana swords.

People ran and screamed looking for cover. "My name is Shadow and I'm here to cause pain." said the nighlok known as Shadow.

Moments later, the rangers arrived already morphed. "Enough of your games nighlok." said Jayden. These nighlok just made everything worse.

"Why, hello rangers. Took you long enough, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show." said Shadow. He then turned to the yellow ranger and smiled evilly. Then what he did next was unexpected.

Emily noticed how Shadow was glaring at her. Suddenly, a pain hit Emily and she screamed. It hit her all over, but also a sad and upsetting image plagued her mind. The image she saw was of the team on the floor covered in blood. Emily cried out in pain, because of the hurt and because of the image that was forced onto her.

"Emily!" yelled Jayden as he knelt down next to her.

"What's the matter yellow ranger? Don't like what you have to see and feel." said Shadow as he taunted her and forced more pain on her, as he extended his hand in her direction. Emily fell backward and lay on the ground in pain.

"You've been doing this to her?!" yelled Jayden as he turned his head and stared angrily at Shadow.

"The dreams, the pain. I bring it all and I can do it as much as I want, as long as I have this." said Shadow as he pulled out a small mirror. Jayden slightly growled and then turned back to Emily and his look softened. Jayden got up and so did the other guys and they charged at Shadow. Mia stayed behind with Emily and tried to help her. The guys charged and slashed at Shadow.

"You're going to pay!" Jayden yelled as he slashed him across the chest and the others kept off some of the moogers.

"You can't defeat me, plus I can hurt your little girlfriend all I want." said Shadow as he kicked all of them and then slashed his swords at them. They fell to the ground, but Jayden managed to get back up.

"I won't let you." said Jayden as he slashed at him and did his best to stay up. He managed to knock shadow down, but he knew he would run away and hide in the Netherworld. Without saying a word, Jayden did a symbol to attach itself onto Shadow before he noticed. Shadow got up and dodged an attack Jayden through at him, but kicked Jayden to the ground. Jayden held his side in pain and looked up as Shadow hovered over them.

"Nice effort rangers, but you'll never get me out of the Netherworld." said Shadow as a gap opened up. Just before he left, he stood and looked back to the rangers. "Later rangers." and he let out an evil laugh and fled into the gap. Everyone managed to get up and then rushed to Emily's side.

"Em, are you ok?" asked Jayden as he picked her up from the street and set her down on the sidewalk bench.

"Yeah, it's gone. It doesn't hurt." said Emily as she sat back and just relaxed a bit before getting up. Emily stood up and she almost fell to the ground, but Jayden caught her in time.

"Are you sure?" said Jayden as he set her back down.

"Yeah, I think it might have weakened me a bit." said Emily.

"Let's get back, we need to inform Mentor Ji." said Kevin as he looked to Jayden who was sitting down holding Emily. Jayden nodded, but he wasn't going to let Emily walk. Jayden got up and picked up Emily. They all got home fairly quick and found Mentor standing outside, waiting for them to come back.

"What happened?" Mentor asked as he looked to his rangers and found them beaten up a bit.

"We found the nighlok responsible for the chaos put on Emily." said Jayden as he walked in and sat down with Emily in his lap. Everyone else came in and sat down looking like they were going to pass out.

"Who is it?" asked Mentor. If he knew more about the nighlok, then they had a better idea of what it was capable of.

"Shadow." said Jayden as he looked down to Emily and found that she had slightly drifted to sleep.

"I'll do some research and see what I can find. For now, get some rest and we'll discuss this further, in a while." said Mentor and all the rangers went off into their rooms. Jayden remained sitting there with Emily in his arms.

"Ji, while we were out there, he inflicted pain on her." said Jayden as he kept his voice down.

"Does he use anything to enforce that?" asked Mentor as he sat down next to them.

"A small mirror. He probably uses it to watch her and cause the pain." said Jayden.

"He must be stopped, but how?" Mentor said as he stood up and paced the floor trying to come up with an answer.

"He said he wouldn't come out from the Netherworld. So, I took the liberty to attach a retrieval symbol on him." said Jayden as he smiled.

"Very good Jayden." said Mentor as he was proud.

"All we need to do is perform the symbol and pull him out. I'll make a switch, the real mirror will be replaced with a fake and he'll believe it." said Jayden as a plan was coming together.

"Sounds good. For now, you two and the others need some rest." said Mentor as he saw the sleeping Emily in Jayden's arms.

"Thanks Ji." said Jayden as he got up and carried Emily through the hall. Mentor watched and smiled. He knew that Jayden would do anything to keep Emily safe. That is true love that they have. Mentor ended his thoughts and went back to his previous occupations.

Jayden walked down the hall and was going to put Emily in her room, but the door was locked. Mia and Kevin were in there resting, but it wasn't a bad thing. Jayden decided to take Emily to his room. He opened the door and went in. He quietly bumped the door shut with his foot. He walked over to his bed and set Emily down. He looked at her and smiled. She was asleep and looked to be happy. Jayden slowly laid next to her as he didn't want to wake her and his muscles were slightly beginning to ache. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently. Emily's turned in towards Jayden and laid her head on his chest. Jayden couldn't help but smile, she was truly amazing. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with his girlfriend at his side.

**What did you think? Did you like it? I hope so. Another incident has happened, but now we know he's behind the chaos. A new nighlok, Shadow. He may not be as powerful and evil as Master Xandred, but he is a wicked nighlok. Shadow may be a nighlok that the rangers may have never seen before. **

**Jayden has started coming up with a plan, but now it will have to come into play. The rangers can do it. There is more to come and somewhere down the line, we will have some truly HUGE events that you might like or even LOVE! **

**Thank you everyone for reading and I do hope that you review. Again thank you and I will have the next chapter up soon. If you guys have any questions are just want to chat, you can most certainly PM me. Thanks and have an awesome rangerific day! Lol. GO JEMILY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your nice and awesome reviews. Sorry I didn't update fast. Special thanks to: **

**IndianaForever2314- You have been reviewing and PMing awesome things since the beginning. **

**Libba the Amazing- You gave me some great ideas and awesome feedback. Can't wait for more Jemily! **

**Emilyjayden101- Thank you for the great comments in your reviews. **

**piper rose shiba directioner- Thanks for your nice reviews and all the good ideas. **

**MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK- Thanks for your awesome reviews. When it comes to updating all the stories, you really know how to push. Thank you for that. **

**To everyone that I might have forgotten and all of you fans, thank you. Well here we go, the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. I always appreciate it and enjoy it. Here's chapter 15. BTW(by the way), if any of you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, there are two stories that are posted by me. Enjoy! GO JEMILY!**

**CHAPTER 15**

Emily had woken up and noticed that Jayden wasn't there. They had fallen asleep, after the meeting of Shadow. Emily yawned and stretched and noticed it was about 6:30 pm. She must have been tired to sleep a few hours. She got up and went to her room and grabbed a change of clothes. She walked down the hall and noticed that no one was there. She looked out of the window and saw Jayden meditating on the porch. Emily couldn't help but smile. She quietly came up behind Jayden and got him in a hug.

Jayden laughed and knew whose arms were wrapped around him. He turned and caught Emily and scooped her into his lap. Emily laughed and gave Jayden a quick peck on the lips. Soon, they found themselves kissing again and deepening it. They paused for a moment and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Emily asked as she looked up to Jayden. Jayden smiled and got up and set Emily down on her feet.

"Just meditating." said Jayden as he looked to Emily and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Emily leaned in and felt so warm around Jayden.

"Where is everyone else?" Emily asked as she noticed that the others weren't around the house.

"They all went out for pizza and to the movies. I didn't want to go, it wouldn't be fun without you" said Jayden. He truly was sweet. Emily smiled and was touched. It was rare that everyone, including Mentor, were out of the house.

"You stayed for me. You're so sweet Jay." said Emily as she smiled and kissed Jayden's cheek.

"Well, we have the whole house to ourselves, what do you want to do?" said Jayden as he looked to Emily with a curious look on his face.

"I was going to take a nice hot shower." said Emily as she slid her hand across Jayden's chest and walked past him slowly and went into the house. She smiled a seductive smile and Jayden was drooling at the mouth. She walked ever so slow down the hall and then Jayden came trailing behind her. Emily went into the bathroom and got into the steaming shower. Moments later, she heard the bathroom door open and then shut. Emily smiled and knew who the figure was on the other side of the glass door. Emily kept her back turned as the door opened. Jayden closed the shower behind him and put his arms around Emily. He began kissing Emily's neck and then down her shoulders. Emily smiled at the feeling of Jayden's lips on her bare skin. She turned and looked up to Jayden and they began kissing. The kissing became even deeper and the hot water was making everything more, heated.

"I love you Em." said Jayden in between kisses. He kissed her lips and then down to her neck and back up to her lips.

"I love you Jay." said Emily as Jayden reached her lips again and it got more intense. They continued kiss and Jayden was now working his way from Emily's shoulder down further. They made love in the shower and boy was it hot. It was pure bliss for them.

After their shower, they got dressed and ate dinner. They were in the kitchen when suddenly they heard voices coming from the entrance. Jayden and Emily smiled and continued eating. The team and Mentor came into the kitchen and they all were talking about how the movie was.

"Hey you two." said Mia as she looked to them eating dinner. Everyone came in and just settled down.

"I see someone's awake." said Antonio as he walked in and greeted his friends.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" said Mia as she sat next to Emily. Jayden got up and did their dishes and sat back down after. Emily paused for a moment and thought what she could say. She wasn't just going to say, 'Yeah, me and Jayden had sex and that was it.'

"Just relaxed a little bit and dinner." said Emily as she hid her expression and tried to look unsuspicious. Mia looked to Emily and didn't know, but knew something was up. Mia just brushed it off for now, but would ask later.

"The movie was awesome. It was all alien action and gore." said Mike as he had a cheery action on his face. Mia had a disgusted look on her face. Through the whole movie, there was nothing, but blood and aliens vaporizing and chopping people's heads off. The only thing that was good was that Mia got to hide her face in Kevin's shoulder. Kevin of course was glad to hold her.

Jayden and Emily looked to each other and then decided it was time to turn in. "Well, sounds like you guys had a good time." said Jayden as he and Emily took a step near the hall.

"Yeah, we're just going to turn in." said Emily as they took another step and no one had noticed yet.

"I'll be there in a few Emily." said Mia as she wanted to talk to Emily. Jayden and Emily looked to each other with a confused look. They shrugged it off and continued to back away.

"Good night." they both said and they left the kitchen before they sat through the drama of the whole movie. They walked down the hall and couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" Emily asked as she turned to Jayden and they paused.

"I don't think so." said Jayden as thought about it. No one was suspicious of them, but it didn't hurt to think.

"I don't know, but I think Mia thinks something is up." said Emily. Jayden didn't know what to say.

"It's ok. They found out the other times and were fine with it, this time shouldn't be any different." said Jayden as he tried to ease Emily's mind. Emily did feel a bit better and they went stopped at their doors. They kissed and said goodnight, then went. Emily stayed awake for a little while until Mia came in. Both girls were already ready for bed, but Mia needed to ask something.

"Hey Emily?" said Mia as she turned to her best friend and saw that she was reading a book.

"Yeah?" said Emily as she looked up from her book. There was a seemingly long pause, but then Mia spoke up.

"What did you and Jayden do while everyone was out?" said Mia as she was wondering. Emily froze for a second and just looked down in the direction of her book. Emily knew that this question was bound to be asked. Emily set her book down and turned to Mia.

"Nothing just hung out and dinner." said Emily as she tried to hide that she was lying. She kept cool and calm, but she was losing the grip on it.

"Are you sure, because you and Jayden were a little hesitant back there." said Mia as she questioned Emily. She knew something was up not only because Emily wasn't a good liar. Emily was honest and she knew that she wouldn't lie. Emily didn't say anything, but look around hoping Mia would drop it. It took Mia a few moments to figure out what really had happened. Her eyes widened and a huge grin was popping out on her face. Emily tried to hide the smile that was begging to be let out. "You guys did it, didn't you?" said Mia as she smiled and made sure to keep her voice down. All Emily could was smile and nod. "I knew it!" said Mia as she shouted it out.

"Mia, shush." said Emily as she shushed her friend and laughed. "I want to keep this private." Emily whispered and all Mia could do was smile.

"Was it good?" said Mia as she wanted details, except for the really private info.

"What?" said Emily. She couldn't believe that she was being asked this question.

"Yes or no?" said Mia straight forward.

"Yes ok." said Emily as she let out a sigh of relief. Mia just smiled and wanted to scream. "Can we please stop talking about it, let's get some sleep." said Emily as she giggled and turned off the light and curled up in the covers.

"Goodnight Emily." said Mia.

"Goodnight Mia and when you and Kevin get more serious, I'll be badgering you." said Emily as she giggled. Mia laughed and both the girls were out like lights. For Jayden and Emily, this day couldn't get any better, but there was a surprise on the way.

**So, there was steamy moment between Jemily. They have been through so much lately and now they did something that they enjoyed. When everyone returned from the night out on the town, Mia was suspicious of Jayden and Emily. She of coursed interrogated Emily about it later, but in private of course. Mia finally found out about what went on. **

**Ok, so did you guys catch what was put in at the very end. Recap: "…there was a surprise on the way." What do you think that could mean? I want to hear what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please keep reading and posting your awesome reviews. I'll try to update sooner and remember JEMILY TOGETHER, JEMILY FOREVER! Lol! Later people. GO JEMILY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys **** Sorry I didn't get to update last week. I was very busy writing a paper for my class and other work for classes. Thanks for the great reviews, LOVE them. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Since I didn't get to update last week, I'll do my best and have another chapter up by the end of the week. A little treat for you guys. **

**Special thanks to:**

**IndianaForever2314- Thank you so much. Wherever you are, thanks and I hope to hear from you soon. **

**Libba The Amazing- Girl, you are a big inspiration. Thanks for your awesome support. I want to do a story with you sometime.**

**Emilyjayden101- Thank you for your incredibly huge support. I would love to do a story with you. **

**piper rose shiba directioner- Thanks for your awesome reviews. You give me some good ideas and opinions. **

**MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK- Thanks for your cool reviews. I will use a song in one of the chapters upcoming. I know you asked about that when you were reading Euphoria. I will put a song in. Also, thanks for pushing me when you talk about updates. **

**Thank you to everyone else. If I have forgotten to mention anyone, thank you for your support. You guys recognized the little hint at the end of the chapter. So you'll see what the surprise is soon. Thanks and enjoy chapter 16! GO JEMILY! Lol!**

**CHAPTER 16**

In his hidden lair, Shadow sat down and watched as Emily was training with Jayden. He was waiting for the right time for the real fun to begin. He was going to attack the rangers off guard and destroy them all.

"Let the fun begin." said Shadow and he laughed. A small army of moogers appeared out from the shadows and were ready for the fight.

*WITH THE RANGERS*

Earlier, the rangers had finished making the phony mirror to replace Shadow's with. All they had to do was wait for the right moment.

Jayden swung his kendo stick, but missed Emily by the smallest hair. She dodged his attack and took a swing of her own. She caught Jayden's butt and she couldn't help but blush and giggle. Jayden turned around and smiled as he saw the look on Emily's face.

"You like that don't you." said Jayden in a very humorous voice. He started walking very slowly towards Emily. Emily stopped laughing and started to back away slowly, but continued to smile.

"Jayden, what are you doing?" said Emily as she dropped her kendo stick and put her hands forward as she backed into the grass.

"Nothing. Just this." said Jayden as he ran towards Emily and she took off running away from them. All the while, they were laughing as Jayden caught Emily and carried her around and the sprinklers came on. He carried her through all the water, but they didn't care if they got wet. Everyone was watching from inside and wondered what they were doing. They decided to leave them alone and let them have their fun.

Jayden set Emily down and they were soaking wet. "That was fun." said Emily as she wrung out some her drenched hair. Jayden smiled and shook his wet hair off and continued to watch Emily.

"I did too." said Jayden as he smiled and took off his wet shirt, revealing his rock hard body. Emily couldn't help but look. She was just astounded by how exceptionally ripped he is. She's seen him without a shirt on before, or clothes for that matter, but each time makes her giddier. Jayden wrung his shirt out and then put it back on. Emily was snapped out of her trance and turned to ask Jayden something.

"What are you doing tonight?" said Emily. She figured her and Jayden could do something alone.

"I have one thing I need to do and the rest of the night, I'm yours." said Jayden and he didn't want to let Emily suspect what he was going to be doing. Emily wasn't upset, but wondered what the 'thing' he needed to do was.

"Ok." said Emily and she just brushed it off. Jayden smiled and then looked to his watch and noticed the time. If he was going to get his thing done, he needed to do it right away.

"I have to go and get that thing done. I will be gone at most an hour if not sooner." said Jayden as he got up and decided that he needed to change his shirt before leaving the house.

"Alright, then I'll see you when you get back." said Emily and Jayden planted a kiss on her before needing to run inside. Emily took her time getting up and went in to change.

Jayden watched out to make sure Emily was in her room. He heard her go into her room and he emerged from the other side of his door. He snuck down the hall and made it into the indoor dojo.

"Antonio." Jayden whispered, but there was no response. "Antonio." this time a head popped up from behind the wall. Antonio quietly got up and looked around and made sure that no one was around.

"Are you ready to hit the road?" said Antonio still whispering. Jayden rolled his eyes. Antonio was acting a bit ridiculous with the whole spy getup. Jayden waved the keys to the SUV and Antonio nodded his head.

"Let's go." said Jayden and they quietly made their way out the front door and into the Samurai SUV. They made sure the coast was clear and they took off. "Remember, we're going there to get what's needed and no one must know." Jayden kept his eyes on the road, but was waiting to hear his best friend respond.

"No problemo mi amigo. Have you known me to blab out a secret." said Antonio and Jayden didn't saying anything. He knew Antonio would spill out secrets, even if it was not intentional. This secret, he had to keep locked up until it was time to reveal it. They arrived at the mall and parked in the parking lot. The mall was full, but what do expect. Everyone comes to the mall in the afternoon or the evening to hang out and what not. They got down and walked into the lower level until they found the store they were looking for.

They walked into the Jeweler's and saw the extensive amount of jewelry they had. "Welcome! May I help you find something?" said the kind elderly lady as she walked around the counter and shook Jayden's hand.

"Thank you, but I'm just looking for now." said Jayden as he smiled and they walked in further.

"Browsing around for a girlfriend, mother?" the lady asked and Jayden knew exactly who he was looking for.

"It's for my girlfriend." said Jayden as he walked over to the display of rings. He looked through them, but none caught his eye. He turned around and in an individual case was a ring that caught his attention. "Ma'am?" Jayden said and the lady came walking over.

"Did you find something to your interest?" she asked and Jayden pointed out the ring. The lady smiled and opened up the case. "Very nice choice." she said and she took the ring from the case and to the other side of the counter.

"Nice choice buddy." said Antonio as they went to pay at the counter. He was happy for his best friend. The lady put the ring on the counter, in its small box.

"I'm Marva. Is there anything else I can do for you?" said Marva with a friendly smile.

"Do you do engraving?" Jayden asked. He wanted the ring to hold even more significance than it already did.

"Yes we do. What would you like me to engrave?" said Marva and Jayden wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She saw it and nodded, then went to the back of the store. She came back a few moments later with the ring and Jayden got to see the engraving first hand. He was very pleased and he paid for it right away. "That is one lucky girl you have."

Jayden smiled and felt like he was the lucky one. "Thank you." he said and they walked out of the store.

"Thank you and please come back soon." said Marva as she went back to her counter.

Jayden and Antonio arrived back at the house and had noticed that they hadn't been gone an hour. Jayden put the box in his jacket pocket and walked into the house. "We're back." said Jayden as they walked further into the house. "Hello?"

"In here." said Mia and they went for the living room. They found _Titanic_ on and the girls crying. Emily turned around and saw Jayden. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sniffing.

"Hi Jay." said Emily as she got up and hugged him. Jayden was wondering why she was crying, especially after he only left an hour ago.

"What's wrong Em? Why are you crying?" he asked as they both sat down and he rubbed her shoulder.

"Jack and Rose are standing at the bow of the ship. They look so happy." said Emily as she grabbed another tissue and dried her tears and dabbed her nose. Jayden didn't think it was silly, but didn't like seeing his girl cry. They let out another wave of tears as the next scene came on. Emily buried her face in Jayden's chest and he held onto her.

"Don't cry Em." said Jayden and Emily just clung onto his shirt even more. He pulled her closer and wanted to stop her tears.

"It's just so beautiful. They love each other so much." said Emily and a few more tears streamed down her face.

"It's ok Em. Do you want to watch another movie?" said Jayden as he didn't want her to be crying. She wanted her to be happy and to have a good night.

"Ok, plus I don't think I want to be crying all night." said Emily and Mia nodded in agreement. As they were switching the DVDs, there was still a sound of sniffling and everyone turned to see Kevin sniffing at the side of the wall. He noticed all the eyes on him and just looked at them.

"What? I have something in my eye." said Kevin and Mia stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Kev, it's ok to cry. It is a sad and loving movie." said Mia as she hugged him. Kevin hugged her back and brushed off that everyone saw him doing what he was doing.

"So, what are we watching?" said Kevin as he sat Mia and himself down on the couch.

"Taken 2." said Jayden as he had the remote in his hands and Emily tucked into his side.

"Action movies I can do." said Kevin. Everyone got comfy and cozy as the previews were on. Kevin moved the table over and threw a few pillows on the floor. Mia joined him on the floor and they threw a cover of themselves. Antonio sat on the floor against the wall and Mike came in a few seconds later and pulled up a chair. Jayden and Emily curled up on the couch and the movie began. Everyone got through the first half of the movie, but then Emily, Mia, and Antonio fell asleep. Jayden, Kevin, and Mike stayed awake, in an attempt to finish the movie. They still had about an hour to go and they all were knocked out. Mentor Ji came in and noticed all his rangers were asleep, but didn't wake them up. He grabbed some covers and pillows and let them sleep in the living room.

The next day came and everyone was outside training. They may have not finished the movie, but they did have a good time. Mentor came running out of the house and looked worried.

"Everyone, inside quickly." said Mentor as he gestured for them to follow him inside. Everyone looked to each other and didn't know what was going on. They ran inside and gathered around the table.

"What is it Ji?" said Jayden as they looked to Mentor, but didn't understand.

"Our gap sensors got interrupted and are now offline." said Mentor. This was bad, if they gap sensors weren't on then they wouldn't know where any disturbances would be.

"When was the last transmission?" Jayden asked. This could give them some clue to where they could find the cause of the problem.

"The last transmission came from Sea Crest Park about 2 minutes ago. Then the sensors went offline." said Mentor and he looked to his rangers.

"Let's go guys. Whoever is causing this, we're going to stop them." said Jayden and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right!" they all said and ran out of the house. At Sea Crest Park, the nighlok that messed with the sensors and that was causing all the chaos was none other than Shadow.

"Yes, yes run around like the humans you are." said Shadow as he extended his long misty arm and picked up a scared little girl.

"HELP!" yelled the little girl. She had nothing to do with Shadow, yet he decides to hurt her anyways. He laughed and lifted the little girl up higher in the air causing her to scream even louder.

"Scream all you want child. No one is going to save you." said Shadow and then suddenly something hit him and caused him to stumble backwards, but not let the girl go.

"Wrong answer Shadow." said Jayden as the ranger's folding zords returned to them. Shadow stood there and just grinned.

"Well, I see you got my little message." said Shadow and then he tightened his grip on the little girl causing her to scream in pain.

"Let her go." said Emily as she took a step forward and raised her spin sword, ready to attack.

"You really think that intimidates me?" laughed Shadow. "Not so." He sent off a few blasts and caused the rangers to back up. Moments later, Jayden emerged with both his and Emily's swords.

"Spin Sword! Raging Storm!" yelled Jayden and swung both swords and caused lightening to strike and hit Shadow. Shadow released the little girl upon being hit and Emily was quick to notice.

"I've got you." yelled Emily as she ran and made her way to try and catch the girl in time. Jayden noticed what she was doing and he ran to help her. The others knew that they needed to hold off Shadow while they saved the little girl. Jayden and Emily both made it in time to catch the little girl. She landed in their arms and they gently put her down.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked as she looked to the little girl and she nodded. "Hurry and get somewhere safe ok." The little ran off and Jayden and Emily turned back to the fight.

Shadow used unimaginable power to fight the rangers with. In his hand, he held the mirror and they needed to find a way to switch the mirrors.

"It was a nice effort, but you know you're going to be defeated." said Shadow as he sent a wave of energy and knocked the rangers off their feet. They lay on the floor in pain. Jayden came up from behind and slashed Shadow causing him to fall on the floor. The mirror was on the floor, but Shadow didn't bother to notice. Jayden had given the mirror to her earlier and now was the perfect time to perform the switch. She grabbed the really mirror off the floor and quickly dropped the other one on the floor. She quickly went back and helped the others up off the floor. Jayden swung at Shadow and the others joined in on the help. Shadow dodged all the attacks and blasted the rangers with more mystic powers. The rangers were on the floor and in pain. Emily managed to sneak the mirror into Jayden's hand without Shadow knowing. "I've had just about enough of your antics." said Shadow and went to look for his mirror.

"What's the matter Shadow? Don't have any more tricks?" said Jayden as he managed to sit up but was still sore all over.

Shadow found the mirror and picked it up off the floor. "I think it's time to give your little yellow ranger a dose of pain." said Shadow as he raised the mirror and attempted to conjure something up. Nothing happened and he looked at the mirror in disbelief. "What's going on here?"

"Looking for this." said Jayden as he raised the mirror and Shadow's face almost instantly fell to the floor. "You don't have the power to hurt anyone any more, especially Emily." Jayden threw the mirror on the floor and caused it to crack.

"NO!" yelled Shadow as a break of light shined threw him. With each break and crack of the mirror, Shadow was being destroyed. Emily stood up and stepped on the mirror. Shadow screamed even further.

"Would you like to finish it Em?" said Jayden as he looked to Emily and she would make this come to an end.

"Yes please." said Emily and she took one last hard stop on the mirror and caused to shatter completely. Suddenly, a bright shining took over Shadow and burst. All that was left was shimmering small specs floating off in the air. All the rangers looked around and they knew it was ok.

"It's over?" said Mike as he looked around and didn't see anything around them. They all got up and just stood there and let it sink in.

"It's all over." said Mia as she turned to her team mates and they all began cheering and yelling in joy. Emily turned to Jayden and jumped in his arms.

"He's gone." said Emily as she was glad this was over.

"No one's ever going to hurt you again, Em." said Jayden smiling and Emily buried her face in his chest and let a few tears slip. He pulled Emily closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I still have one question though." said Kevin and everyone turned to him. "Why didn't he go mega on us?" That was strange how he didn't fight mega. They began making their way back to the house

"Considering that the mirror is what gave him power, shattering it just eliminated him." said Jayden as he explained on the walk home.

"Ok. Let's get back before Mentor thinks we've gone M.I.A." said Mike and everyone laughed. It was good to have things back to normal. As they got back, Mentor was outside and proud and relieved to see his rangers all safe.

"I'm proud of all of you. For all the work you've been through, I think everyone deserves a well needed break." said Mentor and everyone looked to each other in awe.

"Are you sure Ji? What about Master Xandred?" said Jayden and everyone was curious to what he would do.

"I think this victory for you guys has sent Xandred a message. You guys defeated a nighlok you never have seen before and that had indescribable powers. Xandred will definitely take that as a hint." said Mentor as he laughed and the others were in an agreement.

"Thanks Mentor." said Emily as she went up to him and hugged him. Mentor was touched, Emily was like a daughter to him and he could see how happy she made Jayden. He also could see that Jayden would do anything for Emily.

**Well another chapter has been completed. What did you think? I hope you liked it. As for the surprise, you got a little hint at what it is now. Emily is not pregnant, that would be a little bit too predictable and obvious. Next chapter will probably reveal the entire surprise. Hang in there. **

**Shadow is gone and everything is back to normal. With Mentor giving them a break, what do you think they'll do? Of course there is still a longer way to go with the story. Master Xandred has now gotten the message that the rangers can take down anyone that's thrown their way. So he'll have to up his game. **

**Thank you again and please keep reading. I will post another chapter this week as a treat for not being able to post last week. That's a nice little surprise. So enjoy your week and your weekend to come. Since it is Spring Break for me next week, I'll get some more time to post more chapters for all the stories. That should be awesome. See you soon! JEMILY TOGETHER JEMILY FOREVER! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I said I would do extra chapters this week and I am. Thank you for all the awesome comments. Thank you so much for reading the story so far. Special thanks to:**

**IndianaForever2314, Libba the Amazing, Emilyjayden101, piper rose shiba directioner, MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK, stayband, and everyone else. Thanks so much to all of you. **

**In the last chapter, Jayden got Emily a surprise, but she doesn't know what it is. They defeated Shadow and now we get to see something awesome. Jayden will reveal his surprise to Emily very soon. **

**I hope you enjoy and I will have another chapter up ASAP. Enjoy! JEMILY!**

**CHAPTER 17**

Like Mentor said, the team deserved a well needed rest. The team put it to a vote and they wanted to go out on a ski trip. There was no snow in California, but they didn't mind going to where there was fresh powder. They're use to the beach and the ocean, but a weekend getaway would be good for them.

Everyone packed up warm clothing and actually got new ski equipment. They were driving up to a very snowy ski resort in the mountains. Everyone loaded into the SUV and they were off. Jayden and Emily were on front; Mia, Kevin, and Antonio were behind them talking; and Mentor and Mike were in the back row with luggage. Mentor was giving Mike a lecture on Samurai history and Mike looked like he was going to rip his hair out.

"I can't wait to hit the slopes." said Emily as she was excited that they were going skiing. Jayden couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"I haven't been skiing in the longest time." said Jayden. Emily looked to him and smiled.

"You went skiing? Since when have you been skiing?" asked Antonio hysterically.

"It's true. When I was ten, Mentor thought I should get out and try something new. He took me to skiing lessons and it was pretty fun. Of course I didn't have all the time I wanted to, because training to be a ranger was my focus." said Jayden and everyone was just in amazement of the story he told.

"That's such a sweet story." said Emily as she looked to Jayden in awe. She knew he was unique in many ways, but she never knew about him skiing. It's something that must have been a short but fun experience for him.

"Do you remember the Ji?" asked Jayden as he looked in the review mirror and saw Mentor cracking a smile. Everyone, except the front seat, turned around and looked to Mentor.

"Yes I do. I remember you trying so hard and then you might have taken a few falls on the floor." said Mentor as he smiled. Jayden just smiled and went with it. "But you got it and you were a natural, even though you only did it for a short period of time." Jayden remembered those days, they were great.

After that conversation, everyone was doing something and enjoying the ride. A couple of hours passed and they were in the elevated and snow covered mountains. Everything looked so pretty, it was like a blanket of cotton that was just spread all over the mountains. They came over a small hill and in the distance; the ski resort was in view.

"Guys were here." said Jayden as he looked in the distance. Everyone was literally jumping to the front seat to see it. Jayden turned to Emily and she looked over to him and they both smiled. Everyone cheered and all were just about to jump out of the car before Jayden stopped in the very first parking spot.

"Let's go!" squealed Mia as they all jumped out of the car and took all their things out. Jayden needed to tell Emily something, but in private.

"Em." said Jayden as he still remained in the car as well as her.

"Yes Jay?" said Emily as she turned to him and smiled.

"I have this surprise for you." said Jayden. Emily's eyes brightened up as she wanted to know what this was going to be.

"Really? What it is?" Emily asked in excitement.

"You'll see it a little later on." said Jayden as he smiled and saw how she wanted more.

"Ok." said Emily as she gave in, but just smiled. They both got down and walked across the snow covered path and into the huge resort. The inside was very pretty and they met the others at the concierge's desk.

"Welcome to Angel Ski Resort." said the man at the front desk.

"Reservation for Shiba." said Jayden and the man typed in the computer and found the reservation.

"There we are. Your three suites are ready Mr. Shiba." said the man as he looked under the desk and found the key cards to all the rooms. He placed each pair of keys to the rooms on the counter and then handed Jayden a resort packet. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." said Jayden as he took the keys and they all grabbed their stuff and headed for the elevators.

"So who's in which room?" said Antonio, but he kind of already figured where everyone was going to be.

"Mentor, Antonio, and Mike you're in the three bed suite." said Jayden as he handed them the room keys.

"Awesome. Now I don't have to share a bed with anyone." said Mike happy. No one really wanted to know what he was talking about. "What? Every time we go on a trip, I either get stuck on the floor or a chair." he tried to explain it them.

"Ok, we get the point Mike." said Kevin as he was just trying to end this.

"Anyways." said Jayden as he looked back to the others and continued with the key cards. "Kevin and Mia here is your keys." Jayden handed them the keys and their eyes lit up.

"This is going to be one awesome weekend." said Mia as she looked to Kevin and they had a knowing look on their face. After they received the keys, they all looked to Jayden and Emily to hear where they were going to be in. They both looked and found everyone staring at them.

"What?" said Jayden and the others just couldn't help but smile.

"So let's get settled in shall we." said Mentor as he ushered the other rangers in the other direction. Mentor looked back to Jayden and nodded his head. Jayden mouthed thank you and Mentor smiled and nodded. Jayden turned back to a smiling Emily and was ready for them to go.

"Shall we go beautiful." said Jayden as he took Emily's hand and she smiled with utter joy.

"Please." said Emily and they had their luggage in their other hands and they walked down the hall. They took another elevator up to another floor and got to their suite. They walked in and the room was beautiful. It was a little woodsier and maintained a sense of modern. It had a hand-crafted wooden king sized bed, a fireplace, a very private bathroom, and a gorgeous view of the snowy mountain slopes. They placed everything down on the floor and just explored the room.

"It's really pretty in here." said Emily as she walked around. She walked up to the window and could see frost around the edges of the glass. You could see the skiers outside racing down the mountain side and then going back up on the ski lift.

"Yeah." said Jayden as he came up behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and his warm breathe ticked her skin. Emily giggled and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pecked at each other's lips and smiled.

"Want to go skiing?" Emily asked as she put her hands on his chest. Jayden playfully thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, why not." said Jayden and they released from each other and toted their bags to the bed. They got out their ski boots and clothes and dressed up quickly. They grabbed their skis and left.

They walked out the back entrance and found all the skiers coming down the slope to the base. Jayden pointed to a direction and Emily turned, they both saw Kevin and Mike coming down the hill, but in different ways. Kevin was skiing pretty fast, while Mike snowboarded down the hill. They were racing each other to the bottom and they both jumped the last hump and made it to the bottom.

"Hey guys." said Mia as she came from behind them. "You ready to ski?"

"More than ever." said Emily and she laughed and grabbed her gear and they proceeded to the ski lift. All three hopped on and were excitement to reach the top. They hopped off and joined at the edge.

"You ready for this?" said Emily as she smiled and saw Jayden making his way over.

"Yes." said Jayden as he lowered his goggles over his eyes. Mia passed by them and just went for it.

"Last one down has to sit in the back on the drive home." said Emily and she took off. Jayden laughed and came down after her. They weaved down the mountain and slid professionally down to the bottom. Jayden caught up to Emily just half way down the mountain and he took his eyes off the hill and smiled to Emily. She saw how fast he caught up and couldn't help but smile. They moved around the trees and jumped over the humps. The bottom was nearing fast and they both were neck and neck with each other.

"Come on Jayden, you got this." yelled Mike from the bottom of the hill. Mia wasn't going to just let the guys cheer on their best friend.

"Emily you can do this." shouted Mia as they were coming to the bottom. They both reached the base and both had won.

"That was fun." said Emily as she lifted her goggled up and undid her skis.

"I guess we'll both be in the back then." said Jayden as he waddled over to Emily, still wearing his skis.

"As long as I have you, I don't care where we sit." said Emily as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Jayden kissed her back and pulled her close to him. They could feel each other's body heat radiating off of them.

"Anyone up for another run?" asked Mia as she looked and saw the number of people heading for the top. Everyone turned and looked.

"Yeah, let's go before it gets too late." said Emily after she and Jayden broke the kiss. Everyone re-geared up and went back to the slopes. All afternoon they skied and just had pure fun. They hadn't done that in the longest time.

**How did you like the chapter? In the previous chapter, Mentor did say they deserved some down time, so why not go skiing. It was a different setting from the beach and sunny weather. Jayden is getting ready to reveal his surprise to Emily. That will be in the next chapter. We'll just have to keep reading of we want to know what happens. Sorry if the chapter was a little short, but it'll be longer on the next ones as it usually is.**

**Thanks again for your reading and reviewing. All of you are amazing. I will have another 2 chapter up today. That should be great! If you have any questions for me or just want to chat, remember you can PM or send a review. I'm listening and responding. Please review, if you want. I will see you guys in a bit. **

**JEMILY TOGETHER! JEMILY FOREVER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! Thank you everyone! I appreciate all the reading and reviewing! In the previous chapter, the rangers have arrived for their weekend getaway. The surprise that Jayden has for Emily will be revealed in this chapter. You guys have probably already guess what it is, but we still get to see! **

**Special thanks to: **

**IndianaForever2314, Libba the Amazing, Emilyjayden101, piper rose shiba directioner, MYSTICLEGENWARRIORSROCK, stayband, and all of you out there. You all are amazing and I'm glad to have readers and reviewers like you. I consider all of you my friends :-) **

**Let's see what happens in this chapter. Please review and I will be posting another chapter today. Enjoy! JEMILY! LOL! **

**CHAPTER 18 **

The rangers had an epic day of skiing and having fun all around. Everyone was in their rooms relaxing and freshening up for dinner.

"What do you want eat tonight Em?" asked Jayden from the bathroom. He was dressing in a red long sleeved sweater and jeans. He came out of the bathroom and saw Emily brushing her hair.

"I don't know. How about we go to the little café in the lobby?" Emily said as she combed threw her hair and then let it hang down her shoulders. She wore a white cashmere and She turned and saw Jayden standing there just staring at her.

"That sounds good." said Jayden as he went over and hugged her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he couldn't help but say it to her, because it was true.

"Yes and I love hearing you say it." said Emily as she turned around. "I think you look very handsome." she smiled and Jayden leaned in and they kissed. It was short, but was really sweet. "Should we call the others and have them meet us down there?" They had noticed the time and it was best to do so.

"Yeah." said Jayden smiling. "I'll call Antonio, Mike, and Ji. Can you call Kevin and Mia?" he asked and Emily nodded. She went up to the phone and called Mia and Kevin, while Jayden used his samuraizer and called the others.

"Ok, I just got off the phone with Mia. She said they'll be down there." said Emily as she hung the phone up and turned to see Jayden already done. "Did you call them?" She asked and Jayden had a goofy smile on his face.

"I already did. They'll meet us." said Jayden as he had his samuraizer behind his back.

"How could you if I was on the phone?" Emily asked curiously at the same time trying not to laugh.

"Samuraizer." said Jayden as he showed her and she giggled.

"I should have known." said Emily as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Jayden quickly went to his duffle bag and grabbed the little black box. He quickly put his jacket on and put it in his pocket. He went back to her side and they left for dinner.

They got off of the elevator and saw the team and Mentor sitting in the hotel Lobby, waiting.

"Hey guys." said Emily as they walked in and everyone was dressed very warmly. The team stood up and was ready to go.

"Hey. So are we ready?" Mia asked and everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." said Jayden. The group walked into the small café and bistro. The waiter sat them down and gave them a private seating area. Everyone ordered and were having a really good night so far.

"I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow, but I do miss home." said Emily as she leaned back in her chair. It was safe to say that everyone agreed with that.

"I know right. Maybe we should try to come up here when we can, even if it's once a year." said Mia as the idea popped into her head.

"That would be nice." said Kevin as he did like the time here. From relaxing to skiing, the time that was spent here was amazing.

"It would be Kev." said Mia as she turned to him and smiled.

"So when are we going to get some dessert?" said Mike as he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

"I'll get dessert ordered in and I'll meet you guys by the lobby fire place." said Jayden. The others were ok with it and they all left and sat in the sitting area. The huge fire place was burning a warm fire. There were three couches on the three sides and the fire place on the other. Mike, Kevin, and Mia sat on one of the couched closest to the fire place. Mentor and Antonio sat on the couch at the top of the square. Emily sat on the other couch closest to the fire place and waited for Jayden to come.

Jayden asked the café to bring the order out ASAP and they understood. He made his way into the lobby and found his place next to Emily.

"Everything's all taken care of." Jayden said as he took his jacket off and put it on the other side of the couch.

"It's so warm." said Emily as she smiled and commented on the fire.

"So are you Em." said Jayden as Emily laid against him and felt cozy in her place. Moments went by and their dessert finally came. A tray with hot, gooey, and chocolaty S'mores was set on the table in front of them, along with sweet hot chocolate.

"This is really good." said Emily as everyone grabbed something and munched.

"Since we're in the mountains, why not eat something that goes with it." said Jayden as he took a bite of the S'more and then a sip of hot chocolate. He looked to Emily as she sipped her drink and he knew now was the right time to do it.

"Emily." said Jayden and she turned to him.

"Yes?" Emily said. Everyone turned around and couldn't help but watch.

"You're sweet, warm, loving, caring. You are the light of my life." said Jayden and Emily was smiling and felt touched.

"You are too." said Emily as she looked into his eyes.

"You are an amazing ranger. You are an amazing, bubbly, and beautiful person overall." said Jayden as he continued. What he was waiting to say was coming. "You've captured my heart and you know it will always be yours." Emily smiled and continued to listen. Jayden got up off the couch and down on one knee. Emily was surprised and couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone couldn't believe what was happening either. Jayden pulled out the box from his pocket. "I love you. Emily Pirtle, will you marry me?" said Jayden as the surprise, the question had been popped. He opened the box and revealed the 5 karat diamond engagement ring.

"Yes." said Emily as she didn't hesitate to answer the question. She said it softly and was crying and jumped into his arms. They shared a long, sweet, romantic kiss. Everyone was applauding and cheering them on.

"I love you." said Jayden to Emily as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Emily continued crying tears of joy and Jayden wiped them away.

"I love you Jay." said Emily and they shared a hug and another kiss. Everyone who was in the hotel lobby was clapping them on. They felt so much love and support around them. Jayden stood up and held Emily by his side and they looked around to their friends who were happy.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two." said Mia as some tears streaked down her face and she hugged the newly engaged couple.

"Thank you Mia." said Emily as she hugged her friend. Mia wanted to see the ring and Emily showed it to her.

"Congrats dude!" said Mike as he came up and fist pumped his pal.

"Yeah, we didn't even know you were going to do that. Happy for both of you." said Kevin as he half hugged his best friend and leader. Mentor came walking up and joined in on the conversation.

"Jayden, I'm proud of you. You're father and mother would be proud of you." said Mentor as he hugged his student who was like a son to him.

"Thanks Ji. It means a lot to me." said Jayden and Emily came walking up with Mia returning to Kevin's side.

"Congratulations Emily. You and Jayden are a very good pair." said Mentor as he hugged his youngest ranger.

"Thanks Mentor. You're very kind." said Emily joyously. The applauding slowed down and then it was just the six rangers and Mentor standing there in the middle of the room.

"I think we should leave the couple alone." said Antonio as he looked around to everyone. "We'll see you in the morning." He looked back to them and then proceeded to leave, as everyone followed after him.

Jayden and Emily left up to their room I pure bliss.

"This so amazing Jay. Thank you so much." said Emily as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for saying yes." said Jayden as he pulled her close and kissed her. They continued and landed on the bed backwards. The fire had been lit in their room and it warmed the room and the atmosphere up. They laid back and slowly stopped kissing until they were lying next to each other catching their breath. They each got up and changed for bed. They laid back down and were in each other's embrace. Sleep took over them and they were where they wanted to be, with each other.

*NETHERWORLD*

"That idiot Shadow couldn't destroy those pesky rangers!" said Xandred as he yelled in rage and stomped around his boat. Octaroo was scared out of his mind and held onto to what he could as the boat rocked back and forth.

"Master, Shadow was a rogue nighlok. You know you can't depend on them." said Octaroo as he tried to calm Xandred down, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"Well who am I suppose to depend on." said Xandred as he let out a frustrated yell. His temper was out of control, but there was nothing that could be done. Then, some music came from a hidden part of the boat. Xandred turned around and saw the only music that would calm his pain and rage. Dayu plucked her harmonium and played her sorrowful song.

"Don't worry Master Xandred, I have a plan that will take those rangers down." said Dayu as she came and sat on the floor, all the while still playing. "You'll find out in time."

"Fine, but keep playing." demanded Xandred as he sat down and took in more medicine. This was the only things that would relieve him. With Dayu back on board, there was double the madness and more evil plans to be made. In time, her plan would be revealed and put to use.

**So what did you think?! Jayden asked Emily to marry him! That was the surprise. If you noticed, when he bought the ring it didn't show what it looked like or any detail about it. I think by showing it now was more revealing, because you never knew what it would look like. Emily said YES, they are engaged, and it is AMAZING! **

**At the very end of the chapter, we see that Xandred is in rage, as usual. But that wasn't the thing that was worrying. Dayu came back in to the picture and claims she has a plan. Everyone knows that when she comes up with a plan, most of the time it almost pulls through. Having Dayu back will be more effective for Xandred. UH-OH.**

**Thanks for reading! I have seen all the reviews that you guys sent out and they are really kind. Thank you very much. The number of people reading the story is really great. I will update again today, but at latest tomorrow. I said I would post three chapters and I will. Hang in there. The team is now leaving the short weekend and getting back to their samurai duties. You'll get to see the action and everything you see. If you want to chat or ask questions, please feel free to PM or review. I am a nice person and everyone who PMs or reviews knows that I will respond to you quickly. Thanks and enjoy! JEMILY TOGETHER, JEMILY FOREVER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. I have been super busy with school and everything. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Thank you to all of the readers, reviewers, and followers of the story. You are really great you guys. Special thanks to: IndianForever2314, Libba the Amazing, Emilyjayden101, piper rose shiba directioner, MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK. Thanks so much you guys for being your true and honest selves. Everyone, thank you very much for the support you give me as well. **

**Ok so a quick recap, the rangers went away on their vacation and Jayden and Emily are now engaged. YAY! Dayu is now up to a plan and all of you have given me some pretty good ideas. Mostly, I have heard that I should do this chapter based around the episode "There Goes the Brides". Well, I will do it! It won't be exactly like the episode it'll be like it, but not word for word, but still like the episode. **

**We'll see how this chapter goes now, all you have to do is read. Lol. Please review if you'd like and I hope you like the chapter. Quick thing, I will be incorporating a song into one of the chapters. I don't think there will be one in this chapter, but definitely in a nearing chapter. A chapter you all will be waiting for and that chapter will be a long one. Ok, I hope you enjoy the chapter. GO JEMILY!**

**CHAPTER 19 **

The rangers had returned from a breath taking weekend filled with surprises and fun. Now they were home and back in business. Mentor called all the rangers around the table as he had to tell them that had come up.

"Rangers we have a problem." said Mentor as he looked to his students. They all wondered what could be the disturbance.

"What is it Mentor?" asked Emily as she looked a bit worried at the news.

"Someone is kidnapping brides." said Mentor and the looks on the girls' faces was tragic.

"Who did it?" asked Emily as she wanted to get to the bottom of this. Mia wasn't happy at all with this either.

"From what we know, it's Dayu." said Mentor and he continued. "She is kidnapping the brides on the days of their weddings and is taking them to some disclosed location. She is probably tormenting them to get the Sanzu to flood." Mentor finished explaining to them.

"Those poor brides." said Mia as she just sat there in thought about it. Kevin saw the look of sadness on her face and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Who knows what they're going through, especially on their wedding day." said Emily as this didn't sit well with her. The brides being captured on the day of their weddings, that wasn't right. That day is suppose to be special and memorable not terrifying and torturous.

"It'll be up to us to save the brides." said Jayden as he started. "We're going to have to go undercover and save the brides." Jayden finished.

"Ok, do we have any volunteers to play the bride and groom?" Mentor asked as he looked around and no one wanted to speak up. "Who will be the groom?" as he pointed to the guys and as far as they were concerned, Kevin and Mike looked nervous. They both did not want to play the part. Jayden rolled his eyes and decided to make the call.

"I'll do it Ji." said Jayden and the guys let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well Jayden." said Mentor. Then he turned to the girls. "Girls, which one of you wants to be the bride?" Mentor asked and knew that the girls would be more mature about the situation, unlike Mike and Kevin. Mia looked to Emily and knew that it was best the Emily did it, especially since Jayden was being the groom.

"I nominate Emily." said Mia without another thought. Emily heard her correctly and she smiled.

"Thanks Mia." said Emily as she hugged her best friend and was appreciative.

"Totally." said Mia and then she whispered to Emily. "Besides, it'll give you and Jayden some practice for the real thing." Mia quietly and Emily managed not to let a giggle slip.

"Ok, it's settled. Jayden and Emily, you will be playing the bride and groom. Everyone else, you'll of course be back up and helping the brides." said Mentor as he looked to all the rangers. Jayden and Emily turned towards each other and smiled knowing that this was going to be good. "Before you go about your ways, there is something that we need to do." said Mentor as he grabbed a thick stack of paper bind together and showed it to the team. Everyone's eyes went wide just seeing all the weddings that were happening.

"Wow, those are all the weddings?" asked Emily as she was baffled by the list. Mentor nodded, but there was something else they needed to know.

"Yes these are all the weddings, but I explained to all the parties what was going on and most of them agreed to wait until after the threat was dealt with." said Mentor as he explained and eased the rangers' anxieties. Mentor flipped through the stack and highlighted the only remaining weddings which were two. "There are two weddings to chose from, but one of them is in Napa so that one would be out of the question." said Mentor to the rangers. They all knew which wedding they were going to be subbing in for.

"Ok, we know which wedding it'll be." said Jayden as he knew that this plan was going to work.

"All that's left is to go shopping." said Mia excitedly as she grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her off to the mall.

"We'll be back ASAP guys." said Emily as she managed to get the message out before Mia towed her out of the front door. The girls were out getting a wedding dress for the setup and the guys soon came after. Jayden got a tuxedo and Emily got a dress. They were ready for the plan, all they had to do was put the plan into action.

The team went to the place of the wedding and walked into the room where the where the bride was. Emily and Mia approached her and by the look on her face, she was wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?" said the bride-to-be. Emily could tell that they had only a few minutes before anyone began noticing the bride's absence.

"Everything's going to be ok." said Emily as she looked at her and the bride knew she could trust them. Mia then explained the situation, but not with too much detail. A few moments later, Kevin and Mike came in with groom between them.

"Did you inform the groom?" asked Mia as she looked to the guys. Mike nodded and the groom nodded as well.

"Are you ok honey?" the groom asked as he ran up to his bride-to-be and wanted to be sure she was ok.

"I'm fine." said the bride and then she turned to the team. "What happens now?" she asked. Mia opened up a small hidden room to the side and showed the couple in.

"You'll have to stay in here to ensure that you're safe." said Mia and the couple looked to each other and were a bit frightened. Seeing this, Emily wanted to reassure them that they would be ok.

"You'll be fine in here." said Emily and she was being as positive as possible. If their plan went right, then the pair would have nothing to worry about. They nodded and then Mia closed the door. She turned back to the guys and they all still had work to do.

"Did you guys already inform the guests what's going on?" asked Mia. They had the look on their face that they needed to get to work.

"We'll do that now." said Kevin and both Mike and him quickly went out the door. Emily opened up the garment bag and pulled out the dress.

"All that's left to do is get ready." said Emily and Mia knew that they were going to be doing a wedding makeover. The girls got ready and prepared. Emily hid her samuraizer so that no one could find it, except her. A knock came at the door, but they didn't know who it was.

"Who's there?" said Mia as she whispered and put her ear to the door.

"It's me." said Jayden. Mia backed away from the door and let Jayden in. "We're all ready out…" said Jayden as he trailed off. He couldn't take his eyes off Emily. She wore a simple, but elegant wedding dress with thin straps and it had a nearly invisible pattern that flowed from around the waist to the back near the train. Her hair was flowing and some curls bounced on her shoulders as a single strand of hair was left at the side of her face. Emily turned around and saw the look on Jayden's face and couldn't help, but smile. Jayden was stunned and he also knew that Emily looked beautiful without makeup and with makeup. "Emily, you look beautiful." said Jayden as that was one of the only sentences that he could form right there and then. Emily blushed and then eyed him for a second and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

"Thank you Jay." said Emily as she smiled. "You look very handsome." said Emily as they both moved closer to each other.

"Thanks." said Jayden. Then he remembered what he needed to say. "I informed all the guests and the minster. They agreed to go along with it and we're all set." finished Jayden. Emily nodded and grabbed the bouquet.

"I'm going to join the others outside and I'll send both of them back in after we get this started." said Mia as she left out the door. Jayden and Emily were left behind waiting for the music to start. The bride and groom were in the other room and could hear both of them talking. The bride poked her head out and then she couldn't help but smile at the two.

"You two really make a sweet couple." said the bride as she whispered and that caught the attention of Jayden and Emily.

"Thank you." said Emily as she walked up to the bride, smiling. "We're actually together. We just got engaged and we'll be marrying soon." said Emily as she smiled. The bride was happy to hear the news.

"Congratulations." said the bride with quiet excitement.

"Thanks." said Jayden as he walked up behind Emily and put his hands around her waist. The bride couldn't help it, but this was a really sweet and honest pair.

"I'm Heather and that's my fiancée Matt." said Heather as she introduced them.

"It's really nice to meet you Heather. I'm Emily and this is my Jayden." said Emily as she looked up at Jayden and smiled. He smiled back down to her and they both were in bliss.

"Heather, we're going to make sure that you and Matt are safe." said Jayden as he was trying to give the couple a brighter thing to look forward to.

"After all this is over, you guys will be able to get married without any mayhem." said Emily as she was trying her best to reassure them.

"Thank you so much," said Heather gratefully. "When we get married, we would really appreciate it if you would come." Heather said and Matt nodded his head in agreement.

"That's really nice of you." said Emily as she looked up to Jayden. He knew that meant that she really wanted them to go. Jayden flashed Emily a smile that was meant for her and right away she knew. "We'd love to. Thank you." said Emily as she looked back to them.

"Thank you." said Heather. "You guys better get out there before everything starts." said Heather as she was appreciative of what they were doing.

"Ok." said Emily. "Two more members of our team will be coming in and checking on you." said Emily as she wanted to be sure to inform them. Heather and Matt nodded. "You'll be safe in here." said Emily as they were about to shut the door.

"Just try and keep quiet so that no one finds you." said Jayden. They both nodded and then he shut the door. Jayden turned to Emily and they were on their way outside.

They walked up to the aisle and then music began playing. Everyone stood up and then turned around to see them walking down the aisle. Jayden kept his eyes forward and Emily tried her best to act as if there was nothing going on. All the guests smiled and awed as they walked down the aisle and to the minster that was there at the end of the aisle. Emily had noticed that Mia was not there, which meant that she was with the bride and groom. Kevin and Mike sat in the back and blended in as best they could. Emily clung onto Jayden's arm as they made the stop at the altar. They stood side by side and couldn't help but smile.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in celebration of this young couple love for each other." said the minster and he continued on. Just then there were screams coming from behind them and they knew that it was the moogers. Jayden turned around and put his hands up to try and protect Emily. Emily screamed in terror as they were drawing closer. One of the moogers grabbed Jayden from behind and pulled him away from her.

"Help me!" screamed Emily as the other moogers grabbed her threw her onto the carrier. Jayden was pretending to struggle, but then used some force and pushed off the moogers who were holding him back. Jayden ran and in some way he actually did feel worried for Emily, even though they had planned the entire thing. Jayden heard screaming coming from down a path and he followed it. Emily continued to scream and then the moogers got to a crack and sucked her through it. Jayden came around the corner and knew that she was gone.

"It worked." said Jayden out loud. He grabbed his samuraizer and called the others telling them what had happened.

Emily landed pretty hard on the floor, but it didn't bother her. She took one quick glance up and saw Dayu. Emily kept her head down as she didn't want her to see her real identity.

"My my, what do we have here?" said Dayu in a wicked voice as she still kept her back turned to her. "Another bride in my collection." said Dayu as she turned around and walked up to Emily. She circled around her, but Emily didn't budge. In the back of her mind, Emily was a bit worried that Dayu would see through the whole thing. But no matter what, they were going to get through this. "Or should I say, YELLOW RANGER!" shouted Dayu as she pulled back the veil and revealed Emily's face. "I should have known that you pesky rangers were behind this." Dayu said.

"What did you do with the other brides?" Emily asked as she looked up to Dayu and she was trying her best not to show any emotion except bravery.

"Oh them, they're crying their eyes out." said Dayu sarcastically as she pointed to the huge dress-like thing. There were sobs and cries coming from there and it made Emily sad. "This will cause the Sanzu River to flood the earth. It'll also make my perfect wedding dress out of their pathetic cries." said Dayu. Emily turned and noticed the dress on the mannequin. Dayu made the brides suffer for both the purposes. "Since, I can't find the bride you seemed to replace, you'll have to do." said Dayu as she grabbed Emily by the arm causing her to wince in pain. Dayu grabbed her samuraizer and put it to her face. "You're going to call them and send them to the pier." Dayu was demanding.

"No, I won't help you put my team in danger." said Emily as she was beginning to raise her voice. She wasn't going to let her team get hurt. Dayu tightened her grip on her arm and caused her to scream.

"Yes you are or I'll really give those brides something to cry about." said Dayu and Emily was trying her hardest to fight, but Dayu had already called and she had no other choice then to speak.

"_Hello." said Jayden._

"_Jayden." said Emily as she tried to hide the fear in her voice. _

"_Emily, are you ok?" said Jayden as he was trying to maintain composure as he knew that Dayu was probably listening in. _

"_Yes, I found the brides. We're at the docks, warehouse 38." said Emily as she felt like crying. _

"_Ok." said Jayden. _

"_And Jayden, please hurry." said Emily and that would have set everything off. _

"_We're on our way." said Jayden and then they hung up the samuraizers. _

Dayu shoved Emily and caused her to fall to the floor. "That was easy." said Dayu as she smirked. "When they get there, they'll be locked in the warehouse and a bomb will explode. Your entire little ranger team will be dust." said Dayu as she laughed a wicked laugh and Emily was on the verge of tears. Emily tried to get up and go at Dayu, but she was stopped by the moogers. "Throw her in the corner, I don't want her near the brides." said Dayu and the moogers through Emily to the corner. Dayu had timed the explosion and moments later an explosion came from the pier and it could be heard. "Bye bye rangers." said Dayu as she knew what happened. Just then, the door to the small building was broken down and the lion zord flew in and attacked Dayu and the moogers. Emily grabbed her samuraizer off the floor and then pulled out her spin sword. She slashed the container the brides were in and set them free. The brides came running and knocked over Dayu's dress, trampled over it as they scurried away.

Jayden, Kevin, Mia, and Mike walked in and the lion zord went back to Jayden. "You alright Em?" said Jayden as Emily ran up to his side and smiled.

"I'm ok. Thank you for getting here when you did." said Emily as she looked to everyone and then back to Jayden.

"How's this possible? You were in the explosion." said Dayu as she was confused and angry.

"We're not stupid. We tracked Emily's samuraizer and found out where you had her and the brides. When you called and forced Emily to tell us that you were at the docks, we knew it was a trap. We sent decoys to the warehouse and that's who you thought was there." said Jayden and then he continued. "The bride who you were try to take, was hidden with one of our rangers." Jayden finished. Dayu was fuming and looked like she was going to explode.

"You rangers have gotten on my last nerve." said Dayu as she fled and the rangers went chasing after her. They all morphed and surrounded Dayu in the little opening in the forest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to put a stop to Dayu's plot." said Mia as she came out from behind a tree.

"Rangers together!" yelled Emily as she came out from behind a little red shed.

"Samurai Forever!" yelled everyone in unison.

"Your day of torment is over Dayu." said Jayden as he and the other rangers encircled her but kept a distance. All Dayu did was smile creepily, but deep down she was a bit scared.

"Moogers!" Dayu yelled and out came the group as they were attacking the rangers. The rangers were fighting back and were managing.

"You moogers are don't know when to leave do you." said Jayden as he slashed at one and kicked the other.

"Who wants a taste of my fan." said Mia as she slashed her fan through the air and caught some of the moogers. She fought through her group, all the while keeping her cool. On the opposite side of the group, the others were on the fight.

"Hydro Bow!" yelled Kevin as he shot at the incoming moogers. They fell to the floor and Kevin was still on the defense.

"You moogers are like ants." said Emily as she slashed and fought her way through them. "Never knowing when to bug off." said Emily as she slashed out a few moogers. She was proud of herself and she continued with the fight.

"Another day, another chance to take all of you down." said Mike as he faked a yawn and then fought off his moogers. Everyone finished up and they were all proud to fight for the good.

"Hey, where'd Dayu go?" said Emily as they all met in the in the small clearing and looked around.

"She must have run off." said Mia and then a glimpse of something caught the corner of her eye. "There she goes." exclaimed Mia and they all followed where Mia pointed to. Kevin was quick to run behind her and the others followed. They were out of the forest and into an open dust space.

"Stop there Dayu." said Kevin as he and Mia were behind her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to the rangers.

"You pathetic rangers think that you can take me out, well I have news for you. Not going to happen." said Dayu with a _hiss_.

"What's the matter with you Dayu?" said Mia as she wondered why Dayu was the way she was. Dayu just laughed and that caused the two to become concerned.

"You rangers are." said Dayu and then she fired a few blasts and they headed straight for them. The blast never hit them; instead Jayden, Emily, and Mike jumped in front and blocked the blasts from hitting them.

"You guys ok?" asked Emily as she turned to her clad teammates and checked on them.

"Yeah." said Mia as they all stood in formation and faced Dayu. Tension was in the air and it was growing. Jayden stepped up and began slashing and fighting Dayu. Dayu's rage and Jayden's determination was driving this battle the limits. Jayden had landed a strike on Dayu and she was on the floor.

Jayden whipped out the beetle cannon and everyone launched their discs into the slots. "Five disc beetle canon!" Jayden yelled and then the others yelled out 'fire'. The blast was sent Dayu's way, but then it was blocked off by Dekker. The explosion set a blaze and it left a gasp in the air by all surrounding.

"Dekker." whispered Dayu in joy. Her love saved her and she was trying her best to keep her bad person composure.

"Not now Dayu." said Dekker as he stared down Jayden. Dayu went quiet and knew that he was being serious. "Red Ranger, our duel is still pending." Dekker pointed put and then pointed his sword right at him. "My sword Urmasa thirsts for the fight of war." Dekker said. He took Dayu in his hands and they flew up to the top of a rocky hill.

"Come back Dekker." said Jayden as he yelled. He thought that Dekker was running off and was afraid to fight him. Every meeting with Dekker turns into a warning and no such fights.

"Moogers." said Dekker as he summoned giant sized moogers that came out from an open gap. He looked and saw as the rangers just looked up at the rangers. "We'll duel soon ranger, soon." said Dekker as he whispered to himself and then fled with Dayu. All the rangers summoned their zords and were on the attack.

"We gotta take these moogers down." said Jayden as all the rangers controlled the zord and were in the middle of the fight. They kept fighting and chopping at the moogers. It felt like they weren't getting too far with this and so they needed to step up their game. 'Let's finish this off guys." said Jayden and all his team nodded in agreement.

"Right." they all said in response. They took out their katana sword and swung at the moogers each one of them falling to the ground. One last mooger stood and the team had to keep fighting.

"Let's do this team." said Jayden and everyone was in position for their final strike.

"FINAL STRIKE!" yelled all of the rangers in unison. The mooger was struck and stumbled backwards before he landed on the ground and explosions were coming from it.

"Victory is ours." said Jayden as he stood there and his team celebrated as usual. After the entire ordeal, the team was walking in the city and talked about the battle. Kevin and Mike were up ahead talking. Jayden was behind Emily as she and Mia talked about the whole day.

"It's so sad what happened to those brides." said Mia as she seemed a little down. Emily looked to her friend with concern. "Maybe Dayu had some unresolved anger and that's why she acted out." Mia finished. Emily knew what Mia meant.

"We saved the brides and now they'll get to have their weddings without the fear of being terrorized." said Emily as she tried to cheer her friend up. "What Dayu did was unacceptable, but we helped them all." said Emily.

"Someday, I hope I can play the bride." said Mia as she smiled as she looked to Kevin and he turned and smiled back at her.

"You will. I'm positive you will." said Emily as she smiled and then something caught her eye. "Look a bakery. There's nothing like a cupcake to make you feel better." said Emily as she smiled and saw the smile coming to Mia. They walked and all the while, Jayden was smiling. He stopped for a moment and thought about how Dekker had popped up and saved Dayu. He wondered what that could have been all about. Emily noticed that Jayden was falling behind and she smiled and ran back to him. She snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Jay, have a victory goody." said Emily as she smiled and Jayden smiled to her. Emily put her arm up and stretched it out. "Power rangers, cupcakes are ours." said Emily smiling as she cheered to Jayden. He smiled and couldn't say not to her or her enthusiasm.

"Why not, as long as we save the wedding cake for our wedding." said Jayden as he bent down and made her smile. They walked side by side to the bakery. As they were entering the bakery, Spike and Bulk were walking out. Jayden and Emily were trying to go in and Spike and Bulk were trying to go out. Everyone tried to move around so that they were going their ways. They finally got into the bakery and went up to the counter and ordered what they were wanted.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I didn't make it like the episode, because I changed it up a bit. I tried to stay along the same lines as the episode, but it was not the same thing. Emily and Jayden played the couple and they loved doing it. They found the brides and saved the day. It had bothered Jayden when he saw Dekker and Dayu lined up, because he didn't know what that was all about. After the entire day, they all had a calming end to a day with cupcakes. In the episode "There Goes the Brides", when Emily is telling Jayden to go have a cupcake, I changed what Jayden says so that it was different from the episode. They are engaged and they want to save the wedding cake for their wedding. I thought it was cute. **

**I hope you guys can forgive me for the delay in updating. I am sorry and hope you understand. Please review, if you'd like. It makes me happy to hear what you all have to say. I am trying to catch up on updating all the stories so that you all can read them. I thank all of you for your cool and awesome reviews, greatly appreciate it. I'll update soon and I hope you all have a good day. GO JEMILY! **** LOL **


End file.
